


Blue Flames of the Far Shore

by DarkSideOfTheMoon1324



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Hiding things, M/M, Manga spoilers for Blue Exorcist/Ao no Exorcist, Manga spoilers for Noragami, Multiple Crossovers, Nervousness, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yukio gets angry and suspicious, gods and demons, making new friends, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideOfTheMoon1324/pseuds/DarkSideOfTheMoon1324
Summary: It's summer vaction, and it's time to get out and have fun in the sun! Rin and Yukio have decided to have Summer vacation where are favorite Gods reside, and along the way, Rin bumps into Yato while standing in line for ice cream.Niether pary think nothing of it, until Rin decides to open his mouth and start a chat with Yato.Questions start popping up in Yato's head as to why this dark haired boy can even see him, much less know he's even standing there. So when I rainstorm hits all are forced to go back to Kofuku's with this strange boy, and maybe find out why he can see them.





	1. Details, Intruduction

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this a prologue to this story, it just popped up in my mind last night and I just knew I had to save it somwhere. Why not here though where everyone can read and enjoy?  
> This isn't the start of the story though, the next chapter will be though, so just wait, and see for the next update!

I'm always up for any suggestions to add onto my stories, so if you have any suggestions to add to this feel free to say it!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin meets the Yato gang, and things go on from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here's the first chapter, t was kind of rushed, but I managed to get all the pent words for this first official chapter out. Hope you enjoy! ^_^

Rin stretches his arms over his head, while Yukio checks the map on where they were supposed to be roomed at, provided and paid by Mephisto himself. They were here for summer vacation, and were going to stay for the next two months before begrudgingly heading back to True Cross Academy to get ready for school. This place was beautiful to look at, and looked forward to spending some time here, unfortunately Bon his boyfriend couldn't be here with him.

 

He went back to Kyoto to help his folks out running the inn, and such. He was spending time with his father now more than ever this summer when he told Rin, and he was going to be paid by his mother to help around the inn, sort of like a part time job people get. They at least still could text each other, and that was at least enough for Rin for now.

 

Rin and Yukio were dressed in shorts, short sleeve shirts, and flip flops, perfect enough where they aren't cold, or to hot in this weather. Of course Rin was lectured by Yukio to hide his tail in case the people around here didn't know about demons, at first the dark haired boy didn't want to until Yukio threatened to burn his entire collection of manga he brought with him.

 

Now they walk along the street, hoping to find the rooms they were rented out for the next two months when Rin spots an Ice Cream shop across the street. The line is full, but if he can convince Yukio to let him get some ice cream, the little demon would be very satisfied.

 

"Hey little bro, do you think I can get some ice cream?" Rin asks Yukio that's still examining the map in confusion.

 

Yukio looks up from the map annoyed, more at the difficult directions than anything else, and just shakes his head wanting to get out of this heat before tomorrow. The younger brother knows that if Rin has to much sugar that he'll have a sugar rush, and overheat more than he is right now.

 

"No Rin, you know how you get when you have to much sugar. Let's just try to get past these directions, and we can get something cool to drink then." He answers his growling brother, turning back to the map to concentrate, but can't when he hears a loud sigh knowing Rin isn't going to let this pass easily.

 

"Come on four eyes, I'm dying over here, and we've been walking around for hours already." Rin drawls out, putting his hands on his hips "Plus if you don't know where that is on the map, you could always ask someone in the line."

 

Yukio knows Rin is right, so he finally caves in, and they both walk to the end of the line. A rock comes upon the older brothers foot, and trips over it bumping into someone along the way. When he turns around to see who he bumped into he sees a guy with about the same hair color as himself wearing summer wear, and his hair pulled up into a ponytail.

 

Rin rubs the back of his head, smiling sheepishly "Oh sorry about that, I didn't mean to bump into you." He looks around "Oh is this the end of the ice cream line?"

 

The man nods not really saying anything, but Rin doesn't think anything of it as he turns around to see where Yukio went off to, spotting him nearby asking people for directions "Oi four eyes! If you don't get in line now, I'm not saving you a spot."

 

Yukio just shrugs pushing the glasses up on his face "I don't want any, and remember you only get one scoop, we don't need you going off on a sugar rush again!" He shouts back from his spot, meaning everything he said.

 

Scowling Rin just rolls his eyes, resting his hands on his hips "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say mom." He turns back to the line to find the same guy just staring at him. It's kind creepy, but maybe he looks like someone he knew, but he can't really judge now can he?

 

"Oh hey, I'm new around here, could you a quick favor for me if it's not to much trouble?" He asks taking out an identical map like what Yuki has, and pointing at a certain place on it. "Me and my brother just got here a few hours ago, and we haven't been able to find it. Were supposed to be renting it out for two months while were on summer vacation."

 

A gîrl then appears to be with him, beside a fairly young boy with blond hair, she takes the map from him with a smile "I know where that's at, I could help you if you want. What's your name?"

 

"Rin Okumura, nice to meet you mam. That four eyed dork over there is my younger brother Yukio, but believe it or not were both twins." He answers her with a smirk on his face, his tail would be wagging like a dog right now, if not for having to hide it under his shirt.

 

She looks between him and his brother confused "You don't look like twins, and I'm pretty sure your brother looks like the older one. Are you sure it's not the other way around?"

 

How insulting can this girl be, he droops at her words. "I'm sure, just because one sibling is taller than the other, doesn't automatically make them the oldest. I'm the older one, and the cooler one. Anyways are you with those two?" Rin asks her motioning towards the blue haired man, and the blond haired boy.

 

For a minute she stalls in shock at the question, at why he can even see them when nobody else can. She could see them because of her family, but he isn't part of that family, nor does he seems like the type of person to sense them.

 

Rin notices she froze up at the question, as he puts a hand on her shoulder "Hey are you alright?"

 

She jumps out of her thoughts, quickly shaking off what she was thinking, and smiles at him once more "Oh yeah I'm with them. My name is Hiyori Iki." She points at Yato "This is Yato." She then points at Yukine "And this is Yukine." She focuses back on the map "I could tell you the directions to this place if you want."

 

Rin shakes his head, as Yukio approaches him to sigh in frustration, his fingers rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Well all the people that I asked were just tourist like us and they have no idea where this place is at. We should just call Mephisto and have him give us directions." The younger brother said, folding the map back up in his pocket, and taking out his phone, before Rin stops him.

 

"Wait, I found someone that knows exactly where it's at, so you don't need to do that. Her name is Hiyori, see!" Rin says grabbing Yukio and showing him the three.

 

Hiyori waves at him, as does the other two for the first time during the whole commotion. "Hey, I can text you the directions to the place, would that work?"

 

Yukio nods "Yes thank you, sorry about my brother for any problems he's caused." He says shooting Rin a sharp look, and he takes out his phone once again. "Do you want to do it somewhere more quiet, and let Rin converse with your friends?"

 

Hiyori nods looking at Yato as they are almost in the front of the line "If I'm not back by the time it's time to place our order, you know what I want." With that said her and Yukio both walk to the other side of the booths, talking silently.

 

Yato speaks for the first time since Rin approached, his hands in his pockets"Rin was it, nice to meet you. You look like a high school student, where do you go to school?"

 

"Oh I go to true cross academy. Although I don't care for normal high school, I'm just interested in Cram school." He says rubbing his head sheepishly. He then look over at Yukine curiously "What about Yukine, what grade is he in?"

 

Yato narrows his eyes, finding the answer he was looking for, the boy could see them because he was an exorcist in training. Any normal person wouldn't even know him or Yukine was here, they would just move on with there life like they never noticed they bumped into something in the first place. Although there in an aura around the boy that just pulled him the wrong way, it wasn't the matter that it wasn't a bad aura, just a strange aura.

 

The same went with his younger brother, but it wasn't as strong as the brother by the name of Rin in front of him talking with Yukine. Sure he's met exorcist in the past, and they could see him, but most decided to ignore his existence. This boy though either didn't know that most people couldn't see him, or decided to ignore what he was.

 

It's then that some small twitches under his dark shirt gets Yato's attention, what even was that? If he wanted more answers, he would have to question Rin and Yukio both, but it seems that Rin's more willing to just straight up tell something, than Yukio.

 

Then again Yukio did mark a resemblance to a certain psycho bitches exemplar, he would have to tell Kazuma about this whenever he got the chance. He looks at Yukine that seems to be liking his conversation with Rin, he turns to the window where someone is waiting for his order.

* * *

Rin walks with Hiyori, Yato, and Yukine along a path long after finishing there ice cream. Yukio left to go check the both of them in, and make sure to have the delivered luggage carried up to the room. So it was just Rin with these new people, chatting with each other.

 

"Where are we going you guys?" Rin asks the three, a breeze picking up from the south, as Yato turns to them "Don't you think you should be going back to your brother, it's starting to get dark?"

 

"Nah, it's not like I'm afraid of the dark or anything. He knows I'll go back eventually, for now I want to get to know you three. After all I'm going to be here for two months, so I want to get to know my new friends!" He purs happily, wanting so bad to let his tail free if only for a few minutes.

 

Thunder roars in the background as he turns his head in time to glance at the sky to see lightning. "Looks like there's going to be a storm, how far away is that place you showed to my brother Hiyori?"

 

Yato shakes his head "It's to far away, come on we'll go to friend of mines place until this storm passes." Rin nods a they head to Kofuku's, as the storm comes ever closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 will be out as soon as possible, kudo and comment if you like it!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are answered, a few mysteries are solved, and more questions have yet to be answered. While everyone is at Kofuku's they learn more about our cute little demon, and have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter out, took me a couple of days, but I got it out eventually. Hope everyone enjoys! XD

They stop outside of Kofuku's house, where the lights are still on, and one can smell food cooking in the air. Yato goes inside declaring that he's going to get everyone a change of clothes seeing as everyone is nearly soaked to the bone. Inside Yato waits for Kofuku to get Hiyori a change of clothes, two piles already in his arms, and Yato already changed.

 

Daikoku comes up to Yato, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth "So who's the extra pile of clothes for?"

 

Yato sighs adjusting the clothes "For some kid we found while out and about today. The weird thing is that he can see me and Yukine without us drawing any attention."

 

Daikoku raises an eyebrow as Kofuku comes bouncing up to the two, the older shinki just asks his question "What do mean he can see you just like Hiyori can? How old is this kid?"

 

Yato rubs his head knowing that the two aren't going to like his next answer "Well you see about that, I don't know the exact age of the kid, but he said he goes to true cross academy, and he specifically said that he goes to cram school." He says knowing the two know what he's truly trying to say.

 

The cigarette nearly falls from Daikoku's mouth, and Kofuku gasps in shock nearly dropping the clothes if not for the shinki. Yato knows they would react this way, because of bad run-ins with exorcists in the past, and didn't want a repeat of it.

 

"Just try to keep this quiet and when he goes home after the storm, only then we'll get Bishamon over here, and discuss this between us. Try to be nice until then, after all not all exorcist are bad, don't you remember there was one by the name of Shiro Fujimoto that wanted to protect us." Yato explains as he heads to the door, to give the three outside much needed dry clothes.

 

Slowly they come inside, towels wrapped around them as they all take turns going to the bathroom to get changed. Diakoku gets a good look at the kid, as he sits down letting Hiyori get dry first.

 

She shakes her head with a smile "No Rin you go first after all your a guest, I can wait."

 

Rin looks at her, just to be sure "Are you sure? After all ladies first you know?" When she nods he gets up "Ok if your absolutely sure about it. I'm going to leave my phone here, it shouldn't get wet, I'll be quick." He then takes a pile of clothes and walks to the bathroom upstairs.

 

Everyone lets out a sigh of relief when he's out of the room, Daikoku takes a drag of his cigarette "So the kids name is Rin? He doesn't look that much older than Hiyori, nice so far though."

 

Yukine looks confused as to what's going on "What do you mean by that, of course he's a nice person. He's fun to talk to, and I wouldn't mind hanging out with him."

 

"He's an exorcist in training kid, that means that there is a 50/50 chance he'll turn on you or stay as your friend. That school he goes to provides a high school, but very few students attend the cram school he said he was going to. That means that he's studying to exterminate demons, and far shore beings like us." The war god explains lowly so Rin wouldn't hear them, his face mainly serious as he looks around the room.

 

Hiyori has a concerned look on her face as she listens to what Yato has to say "Hey wait, you used to do to do bad things, but you changed. Just because he's studying to be an exorcist doesn't automatically make him the enemy, we should give him a chance first." She huffs as she continues "Besides I don't think he even knows that your a god, or that Yukine is dead, and how his brother was talking, it doesn't sound like he knows much about exercising demons."

 

Meanwhile upstairs as they continue to talk, Rin is relishing the feeling of having his tail free after so many hours. He's already changed into the dry clothes, putting his wet ones into the basket like he was instructed to. His tail aches, as he sits on the floor rubbing the aches out of it, purring in relief at the feeling. It felt like you wrapped your leg around your body if possible, and left it there for hours on an end.

 

If he was back at hotel with Yukio he could just walk wherever he pleased in the room with his tail free. That reminds him the rain got it all wet, and strands of hair stick out everywhere in a bundled mess. He looks around for a hairbrush, and finds one, brushing out his tail to be neat and tidy again.

 

He doesn't know how long he's been in there rubbing his tail, and brushing through it, when there is a knock on the door, that startles him out of his thoughts.

 

"Hey kid what are you doing in there that's taking so long?!" He hears the tall, scary dude from earlier yell from the hallway. He quickly, but begrudgingly wraps his still sore tail around his abdomen, before putting down his shirt. He opens the door, to see the man still standing there "Sorry it took so long, I just had to brush out my hair, but it was really messy."

 

Daikoku huffs out as he follows Rin downstairs and motioning for Hiyori to go into the bathroom. "Geez I swear you were taking as much time as girl in that bathroom." He huffs out as he blows out smoke, and sitting down beside Kofuku.

 

Rin sits down humming lowly to himself, and checking his phone for any messages from Bon, or Yukio. When he finds nothing, he puts his phone back on the table as Yato catches a glimpse of said phone.

 

He hums impatiently, crossing his arms "No way is that the latest smart phone?!" He asks awed at actually seeing a smartphone up close. He's so jealous that Rin's got a smartphone, and all he has is a flip phone.

 

Rin looks confused for moment til he understands what Yato's looking at, and he holds the phone out for the god to see with a smile "Yep, the Iphone 8, my guardian got it for me. Do you want to see some of the features for it? Although don't drop it or break it, Yukio would kill me."

 

Yato takes the phone basking in it's glory, fangirling on the inside that a high schooler got an Iphone before he did. He wanted one so bad, but all he got from Kazuma was a bird to send messages, why couldn't he have one sooner? "This is so cool, I want one so bad. There like really expensive though, and I don't got the money right now." The god coos, while everyone but Rin look on as the lowly god awes over a phone with an annoyed look on there faces.

 

The demon just laughs at Yato's statement "Yeah i know right, but my guardian got it so I really don't care how much it was. Although he said he wouldn't be so kind on our allowance for the next two months, just 4000 yen for two months." A smirk is on his face when he finishes.

 

Yato puts the phone down with a sigh, and his eyebrow raised "Who's this Mephisto you were talking about earlier by the way?"

 

"Oh he's mine and Yukio's guardian, and he's the director of the school. A weird guy, but we tolerate him enough. He's also the one that's paid for our trip here for two months." The demon answers, leaning on the table.

 

"So he raised you all his life, and where are your real parents?" Daikoku asks this time, putting out his cigarette.

 

Rin gets a strange look on his face at that question like it brought up unspoken memories. "Well my mom died when she gave birth to me and Yukio, and my father I don't even want to get started with him. We did have a foster father that I consider more of a father to me than my real father will ever be. His name was Shiro Fujimoto, he was murdered awhile back though. Mephisto was a friend that said he would take us in after Shiro passed away."

 

Most of the occupants in the room are shocked tp hear that Shiro is dead, they never heard of this before. Of course Yato hasn't seen to man in over 10 years so he couldn't say what the man was up to, but he never mentioned anything about raising two kids the last time they spoke. He was always in high spirits and didn't have that many enemies, so who would kill him?

 

Although he could tell that Rin really wasn't keen on talking about the subject anymore, but would he get answers from Yukio if having the chance? He's broken out of his thoughts by Rin that's looking at something on his phone.

 

"The storm seems like it quit, and Yukio is wanting me at the hotel, so I guess we'll see each other tomorrow then." Rin gets up stuffing his phone in his pocket, and heading to the door "I'll come by tomorrow and pick up my clothes, and giving these back to whoever owns them. Bye everyone!" When the door shuts after everyone waves or shouts out goodbye, Yato has some stuff to think about for the time being.

 

He thinks it's about time to invite Yukio over tomorrow, and for Bishamon, Kazuma to meet up with the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be working on the next chapter, so just be patient!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Yukio get to meet Bishamon and Kazuma, but some things are wondered about the brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok it took me 4 days, but I finally got the chapter done! Hope you enjoy! I try to keep the chapter not to short, and not to long for easier reading. This one i was planning to be 1500 word, but I got so into writing that it ended up being over 2000 words. ^_^

The next morning Rin stretches out his back after the alarm that Yukio set went off between there beds. He rubs his eyes, as a yawn escapes past his lips, it's still a bit to early for his taste, but for Yukio it was the right time to get up at 7 in the morning. The bed was so comfy that he hardly wanted to leave it, but he knew if he didn't get up by the time yukio got out of the shower he would get lectured at.

 

Although he was glad that he got to walk around and sleep with his tail free that for the last two days of a train ride he had to endure it cramping up. They had a few things planned today to do, that's why his younger brother was so adamant to get to the hotel yesterday, and get some rest. At first they were going to explore this city, and then go to the beach to cool down.

 

The door opens and out walks Yukio dressed for the day, as he looks over at Rin "It's your turn to shower. While your in the shower, this hotel provides free breakfast for the people staying here, do you want anything particular to eat?" The younger asks, slipping his phone into his pocket.

 

Rin nods getting up, his tail swishing happily behind him "Some pancakes, eggs, bacon, and a pint of orange juice. Are you getting the same thing?" He asks walking to the dresser where his unpacked bag has been unloaded to search for something to wear. He pulls out a blue shirt with the words Kyoto on it that Bon got him awhile back, knee high cargo pants, some boxers, and a pair of sneakers.

 

He lays them on the top of the dresser, getting a duffle bag out from another dresser, opening it. Yukio raises his eyebrow at his older brothers actions.

 

"What are you doing Rin?" He asks with his hands on his hips, just watching Rin stuff an extra pair of clothes into the duffle bag, along with bringing his sword out laying it next to the duffle bag.

 

"Oh since were going to the beach, we need an extra pair of clothes, towels and such don't we?" Rin answers wiping his forehead, smiling at Yukio "Do you want me to pack an extra pair of clothes for you?"

 

Yukio just nods as he goes to the door "Yes that would be nice, now take a shower, and I'll go bring our breakfast up to our room." With that said he's gone and walking down the hallway.

 

Rin goes ahead and packs the rest of the bag closing it, and goes to take a refreshing shower. He's only in there for 20, when he comes out dressed and carrying the clothes from Yato over to the dresser, and putting them in a separate bag, and into the duffel bag. That man was nice, but not as nice a Yukine or Hiyori was, never the less he enjoyed his time with them yesterday.

 

Yukio should be back pretty soon so he dials Bon's number to chat with him, bringing the device up to his ear as it rings. The other end picks up, and it's Bon that's on the other end, he sounds tired just like he woke up not to long ago.

 

"Hello you've reached The Sugoro family inn, how may I help you?" Bon asks not knowing it's Rin yet.

 

"Hey Bon, how are you holding up over there? There not working you to hard are they?" Rin laugh lightly, leaning back on the bed and turning on the TV, a smile on his face.

 

Bon seems surprised on the other end, but eventually Rin could tell he was smiling through the phone "Hey Rin, I'm doing fine. Did you and Yukio find your way there yet or did you get lost?" He joke around with his favourite demon.

 

"We got here, were at the hotel right now. I just got done taking a shower, and Yukio is down in the lobby getting us some breakfast. That reminds me, I met some new people yesterday, and they seemed like nice people too. I think if you were here, you would like them." The older brother answers, looking out the window, the noise of the city barely audible with the window closed.

 

"Really now? What are they like? What's there names?"

 

"The girl she's about the same age as us and she's also the one that gave us directions to this hotel, her name is Iki Hiyori. Then there's an older guy that looks to be in his twenties named Yato, with a younger boy that looks a little younger than me named Yukine. Although I just met them yesterday at an ice cream stand, so I don't really know a lot about them." He picks up the remote flipping through channels "What about you, are your parents happy that your there?"

 

"Yeah, my father and I have been rekindling as you might say, and he's a lot happier now. Moms happy that the two of us have made up, and it's all thanks to you for making it happen. They both said thank you, and want you to come visit sometime." Bon responds sounding happier than he's ever been before.

 

"Maybe we'll do that during fall break or christmas break this year. We can go to that hot springs in Kyoto tower!"

 

"I don't see what your fascination is with that tower, it's not that cool, but what the heck we'll invite everyone and do the exact thing you suggested while the whole impure king thing was going on." Bon laughs on the other, but then Rin hears someone on the other end talking to Bon silently. A second later his boyfriends voice comes through again "Sorry to cut it short Rin, but someone is expected to sign in the inn, so I have to prepare the room for them. We'll video chat tonight ok?"

 

Rin nods unconsciously "Ok, I don't think Yukio would mind at all, after what he don't know is that i hear him talking to Shura like a lovesick puppy at night when he thinks I'm listening to music. I'll see you tonight."

 

"Ok bye."

 

"Bye." Rin hangs up after the other end cuts off, and he puts the phone on the nightstand to watch TV. It isn't shortly after that, that Yukio walks into the room with there breakfast.

 

"Sorry it took so long, but they still had to prepare things, and cook some stuff. Here's yours." Yukio puts the tray on the nightstand while he tends to his food. Rin takes no time at all to start stuffing his face, and looking forward to today.

* * *

Yato, Hiyori, Yukine, Kazuma, and Bishamon are all sitting around under a tree conversing with each other. Yato told Bishamon and her exemplar about the twins, and they were interested in meeting them. It's humid outside, but slightly cooler under the tree as they relax now that they are all friends.

 

They all have a drink and snacks munching on them, when Hiyori breaks the silence "You know it was strange?"

 

Everyone looks at her curiously, and Yato asks "What do you mean?"

 

"Well yesterday after Rin got out of the bathroom, and I went in there, I found a brush on the floor by the sink. I wouldn't have thought much of it if not for the length and color of the hair." Hiyori says leaning against the tree, lowering her drink from her mouth. "The hair was a bit longer than his own hair, definitely darker, and it had a sort of silky feel to it, with a hint of course hair in the mix. Like the tail of a horse or donkey."

 

Yato raises his eyes at that, wondering where the hair came from, and decides to ask his own questions "Did you at least collect a few samples of the hair to test in your dads labs? Anyways i think he's hiding something under his shirt, but we need to get either him or his brother alone to talk."

 

Kazuma buts into the conversation curious as he is "Would they be willing to talk though?"

 

Yato shrugs "Don't know, I know Rin is an exorcist in training, but as for his brother Yukio I have no idea if he's training to be one, is one, or he's a regular citizen. Then again he could see us just as if we were just anyone standing there, so one of the first two choices."

 

Kazuma looks down "What business would exorcists have around here? Is the excuse for summer vacation, to cover something bigger up? Once in a blue moon does an exorcist come around here, they mostly stay away from this city because of us." He looks up over to Yato, his hand on his chin as he's thinking things through "You did say something about him having a strange aura though, could it be possible that he's not human?"

 

"Why would he not be human, that doesn't make sense. Most exorcists hate anything to do with demons, and the far shore being, why would they let something that's not human to become an exorcist?" Bishamon questions Kazuma, looking unsatisfactory for some reason, not knowing what to think, and is fixing to say something else when a shout from far off makes them turn there heads to look.

 

"Heeeeyyyyyyyy, you guys!" Rin shouts running up to the group a duffel bag slung over his shoulder along with something skinny covered in a red cloth, with a smile on his face. He gets up to them, with Yukio casually walking up behind his brother.

 

"Rin I told you not to run off like that we don't know this city very well." Yukio nags at Rin, flicking him on the back of the head.

 

Rin acts like he didn't hear him, and sets the stuff on his shoulders on the ground, before sitting down himself "Me and Yukio were just checking out this place before heading to the beach, and then I saw you all. What are you'll doing anyways, having a picnic?" His eyes then land on Kazuma "Wow! You look just like the four eyed chicken of brother I have!" He says pointing at Yukio shocked.

 

Kazuma takes a good look at Yukio, and see's the resemblance quite well. As Yukio just glare daggers at Rin for calling him a four eyed chicken, almost hitting the older brother.

 

"I guess there is a resemblance. My name is Kazuma, I assume that your Rin the older brother." The shinki says, holding out his hand to shakes Rin's with a smile.

 

"Yeah I'm Rin, but how did you know who I was? Did Yato tell you?" Rin asks, glancing over at Yato. He sees Bishamon behind Kazuma then, and waves at her. "Hey what's your name?"

 

She knows that if she uses her name Bishamon that he'll recognize the name, so she opts to what Kazuma calls her. "You may call me Veena, I'm friends to everyone here. Yato told us so much about you."

 

Rin looks over at Yato curious as to what the man had shared with his friends "Really, like what did he say? Was it anything bad? Anything good?"

 

"No, no just what he's learned about you so far since meeting you yesterday. After all you can't really get to know someone in just one day, right?" Bishamon responds waving her hand casually in front of her face. This boy doesn't seem that bad, he actually seems pretty nice despite what Yato had to say earlier. It's then something twitching under his shirt gets her attention, it's the same thing that Yato described.

 

"Hey what's under your shirt?" She asks as he stiffens up at the question.

 

"It's nothing to be worried about, so do you all want to come to the bea...?" He goes to ask, but Yukio taps him on the shoulder, when Rin looks at him he motions a few blocks away. "Hold up my little bro needs to talk to me, I'll be back." He stands up grabbing the red clothed thing and leaving to follow his brother.

*******************************

When the two are out of hearing distance to the other group behind some trees, Yukio turns to Rin with a glare "What are you doing inviting them to the beach with us?"

 

Rin shrugs his shoulders not seeing what the problem is yet "I'm just inviting them to the beach is all. I don't see what's wrong with that."

 

Yukio sighs rubbing the bridge of his nose "Do I have to spell it out for you?" He grabs Rin's shirt and lifting it up a bit "What if they see you have a tail? They'll be questioning if your even human!"

 

"They're just humans themselves so how would they even see my tail, i thought people that couldn't see demons couldn't see things like my tail?" Rin shoots back, before leaning against the tree with his arms crossed "Besides we'll be in a public beach anyways, so I don't see what the harm is."

 

"Even so that doesn't mean you can just wip it out like you can back at school. What if your shirt gets wet, and the lumps of your tail poke out under the wet material, what would you do then?" Yukio says glaring at his older brother, hands on his hips awaiting an answer.

 

After a long moment of Rin thinking he scoffs "Fine we'll only go to the beach, I'll tell them to just forget it." He scoffs in Yukio's direction clearly pissed off, but trying to not let his flames come out. "Let's just enjoy our time here, and try not to fight ruining this whole vacation Yukio." He walks past Yukio to retrieve the bag.

 

Back at the group they see Rin walk up quietly as he picks up the duffel bag, clearly pissed about something, but trying to hide it.

 

Hiyori leans forward "Um what about the beach? We would love to go with you."

 

Rin snaps back at her a scowl on his face "No just forget I even mentioned anything. Me and Yukio will just go ourselves." He trudges past them to catch up with his brother, leaving everyone puzzled.

 

 _What in the hell was that all about?_  is what everyone is thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! Will everyone find out what Rin is, and will Rin find out what they are? Everyone is asking questions, and has doubts about things. Read to find out in the upcoming chapters! Til next time! XD


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone finds out what Yato and Yukine really are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a little over a week since updating, and I'm a bit later than planning for, but all that matters is it's out now. Hope you enjoy and things are about to get more interesting! XD

A few days have passed by at Kofuku, but Rin had yet to show up once again after he stomped off mad about something with his brother. Yato thought the boy had finally forgotten about him, so he shrugged and went on about his jobs through the days. Of course everyone wanted to talk with the twins since that day, but they had no way to get in contact with them.

 

Yat kept telling them that they probably forgot that they ever saw them like everyone else does, but it seemed that Yukine and Hiyori were more persistent than the rest of them. Hiyori wanted t get to know them more, and Yukine liked to think that Rin had become a new friend just like Suzaha. The god knows that Yukine hates loosing friends, and will get very sad if he looses this one.

 

Though everyone only thought of Rin as the friend, since Yukio had something about him on how he acted, his posture that didn't want any of them to get to close to him. He seemed to be the type of person that didn't want to get to close to anyone, or have much to do with anyone.

 

Rin though he was a high spirited person, that was willing to make friends with anyone he came upon. He was more open with what he said, and wasn't afraid to speak his mind. Even with the strange aura around him, now that Yato looked he also had a warm aura surrounding him that people just felt welcome to enter through it to talk to him.

 

Yato sits upstairs eating a bag of chips and reading a magazine, as Hiyori is helping Yukine with his homework in there usual spot. They don't have any jobs to do today at least for right now since there hasn't been a single call on his phone. That's another thing that Yato's been a bit worried about since meeting the twins, what if they saw Yato killing phantoms? What would they think then? Would they find out that they aren't humans, but far shore beings?

 

A cough gets the gods attention as he looks up boredly to see his kid and Hiyori looking at him like he wasn't listening into what they were saying, which was sort of the truth.

 

"What are you two looking at?" He asks popping another chip in his mouth, and flipping a page of the magazine.

 

Yukine looks down a bit "Well i was thinking why don't we go out and try to find Rin again. I really want to get to know my new friend, and he hasn't been around for the past few days." The boy sounds hopeful to find Rin again as he fidgets in his seat awaiting an answer.

 

Yato shrugs his shoulders "We could try, but don't you think you shouldn't get to close to him kid?"

 

"Why though, he's a good friend?" Yukine shoots back, a bit peeved at his master for asking such a question.

 

"Kid he's only going to be here for two months before going back to school miles away for 8 to 9 months, and there is a huge possibility in that span of time that they will forget us and never come back." The god explains sitting up to lean against the wall, closing the magazine, and finishing up the bag of chips. "You should know this by now Yukine. Plus he could be an enemy one day when he actually is an exorcist."

 

"Yato if that's the case, shouldn't we make friends with him so he won't turn on us whenever that day does come?" Hiyori says sort of glaring at the god, mad that he's making assumptions, and passing judgement when he hasn't even attempted to learn about Rin or Yukio.

 

Yato's never thought of that before, never once crossed his mind. That does sound like a good idea though, if they can become really good friends with a future exorcist, maybe they would at least have an ally on there side. With a smile he smiles surprising the two.

 

"Come on then." He motions for the two that excitedly get up to follow him.

* * *

Rin stands at a shaven ice stand checking his phone every so often waiting for Yukio to come out of the glasses shop he was in. It was to damn hot to be standing outside and waiting so he decided to get something cold to drink.

 

For the past few days him and Yukio have been doing a various list of activities planned before coming here, for once they put the arguments behind them, and got out to have some fun. Of course not an hour ago he and Yukio were at the beach relaxing on some beach towels, when out of nowhere a volleyball crashed right on top of Yukio's bag smashing his pair of glasses inside of the bag.

 

His younger brother was so pissed about having to be guided all the way to a glasses place to get another pair since his case full of extra pairs were back at the hotel, and that was a good twenty minute drive there, even longer walking with a near blind brother.

 

Rin groans as the sun bears down on him above, rubbing the sweat from his forehead, and cursing whatever gods above decided to make it this hot out to start with. He couldn't wear a muscle shirt like he wanted to because of the whole having a tail thing. He would comply as long as it kept Yukio from bitching about it every two seconds in the day.

 

He finally gets a giant sized cherry shaved ice, and plops the cold treat into his mouth with a wondrous sigh. It felt so good as it cooled his core down in this hellish heat, in his moment of cooling down he doesn't notice Yato's group walking up to him.

 

"Oh my god this is so good!" He coos out loudly. "I should bring Bon here next summer, he would love this shaved ice. They have nothing like this at the school, there to preppy to have something this cheap." He just mouths his thoughts out loud not knowing Yato and them are behind him giving him weird looks.

 

A tap on his shoulder is all it takes for a inhumane girlish screech to explode out of his throat as he turns around to see Yato, Yukine, and Hiyori giggling under there breath.

 

"H-h-how long were you there?!" Rin shouts out obviously embarrassed by what he said, and the noise he made. His cheeks nearly reach the same color as the shaved ice as he looks to the side.

 

"Oh you know ever since you took the first bite of the shaved ice." Yato teases Rin. "Didn't know that a boy could make that kind of noise."

 

"You just startled me is all. Anyways enough about me, but what are you all doing?" He asks trying to avert the attention away from his embarrassing moment, and onto something else.

 

"Just walking around is all, and we just happened to see you here in front of the glasses place. Is Yukio in there?" Hiyori answers this time, a straw hat on her head, smiling.

 

Rin nods taking another bite of the ice "Yeah we were at the beach earlier and a volleyball landed in his glasses. He was super pissed, but all his other pairs of glasses were back at the hotel, so he had to go with this option." Another bite is taken to savor the sweet, but sour flavor of the cherry ice, as he grins at them."You should really try some shaved ice, it's so good!" He says as he keeps eating gulp after gulp of shaved ice happily.

 

Hiyori giggles as she digs out her wallet "That does sound good." She turns to the other two "Do you two want some shaved ice?"

 

They nod telling her what they want as she goes to get it, Hiyori turns to Yukine when Yato gives her a glance.

 

"Yukine come on I'll need help carrying three big containers of shaved ice." She takes his hand and leads him across the street into the already long line of people chatting with him.

 

Rin is to distracted eating his own ice to know what's going on, but Yato clears his throat getting the older brothers attention. "Hey do you mind if I ask you a few questions Rin?" His hands are in his pockets and eyes hiding a hint of seriousness.

 

Rin nods "Yeah anything!"

 

"What's that thing moving under your shirt, and what's in that red cloth across your back?" Yato gets right to the point of what he's trying to get Rin to understand.

 

Those questions though makes the grin on his face grow into a frown, and he goes quit after that like he's thinking about what to say to those questions. For minutes he thinks things through, of course he can't tell them that he's half demon, they wouldn't want to hang out with him after that news, or they might think he was crazy.

 

Yukio told him not to tell anyone that he was half demon, much less tell them that he was the son of satan. What could he possibly tell them that could pass as believable, he had to answer him soon though, or he might be more suspicious than he already is. Finally something pops up in his head and he decides to wing it.

 

"Oh I have a muscle condition and they twitch a lot on my midsection, I never mention it because it's kind of embarrassing you know? As for what's in the red cloth, it's the sword I use in my exorcist training, I always carry it because you never know when a demons going to attack." That's the best he's got, but he hopes it satisfactory enough for Yato.

 

Rin goes back to his goofy self after that like he didn't blank out for a few minutes in thought trying to cook up some kind of excuse for the questions asked.

 

Yato just narrows his eyes, observing Rin's behavior as if he's trying to play the whole thing off, like a kid that's done something wrong, and lies about it in there parents faces. He knows the first part about the muscle condition is fake, because he's never heard of anything like that in his life before. The red cloth though he wouldn't know if that was true until he actually got a look at what was inside.

 

Unfortunately he doesn't get to go even further into more questions when there is a tap on his shoulder, he turns around to see Yukio glaring at him with a new pair of glasses set on his face.

 

Yukio turns to his brother a fake expression plastered on his face "Rin would you mind getting me some shaved ice? I want a medium sized blueberry flavored one." He says handing his older brother some money as Rin nods smiling at the request, and runs off to the line.

 

"I would suggest that you don't pry into our business like that far shore being." The younger one says his arms crossed, and mouth turned into a frown.

 

Yato is stunned, how would be know that? "How did you?"

 

"It isn't that hard to pick creatures like you up, me being an exorcist and all. You forget we are trained to pick your kind up, and I don't approve of you trying to pry everything out of Rin." Yukio yells out low enough to where his brother couldn't hear.

 

"Does Rin know what I am?"

 

Yukio pinches the bridge of his nose, shaking his head "Since I don't want to ruin our vacation, I'll let you off this time, but no he just thinks your human like anyone else. He's just an exwire, basically an exorcist in training if you can call it that. He wants to be the highest ranking exorcist, but he'll never achieve it with how rash and hot headed he is." He sighs once again "Though that doesn't mean you'll get every last detail of our lives out of me."

 

Yato just hums in response trying to think a new plan through now that this ones been gulfed in flames. Rin is in the front of the line now, and they don't got that much longer to talk, so Yukio asks one last question.

 

"What kind of far shore being are you anyways, and is the other two with you far shore beings?" He asks looking between Rin ordering the shaved ice and Yato gesturing for him to hurry up.

 

"I'm a minor god named Yato aiming to be a god of fortune. Yukine is my blessed regalia, and Hiyori well she can come out of her body, but she can still go back into it, so it's a complicated situation." He answers the brother that raises an eyebrow, his mouth slightly open.

 

"So what god are you right now?"

 

"I was a god of war, but I didn't like it that much so I just decided to help people by becoming a god of fortune. Just don't tell them you know yet ok?" Yato asks quickly seeing the other three walking up to them.

 

Yukio nods just as Rin hands him his shaved ice, understanding who he was talking about.

 

Rin takes a big bite of his own sweet treat "Hey what were you two talking about over here?"

 

"Nothing, just random things Rin, nothing to harp on." Yukio states as they all sit down to enjoy there treats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is in progress. Yukio knew the whole time that Yato was a far shore being, and how long til they find out what him and Rin are? You know what to do if you enjoyed. Til next time! ^_^


	6. Voting Polls(Closed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vote for the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm stuck on how to reveal Rin being a demon to the gods and regalia's, and i put some choices down below to vote on.

Ok, the next chapter I'm planning on how Yato's group finds out that Rin is a demon. Now I have some choices below and you'll tell me which one sounds best ok? If no one does, I'll just go ahead and pick one anyways.

 

#1)A demon attacks Rin and Yukio, and while fighting the demon Rin accidentally pulls his sword out while Yato's group is nearby.

#2)Rin has a sleepover at Kofuku's house, and his tail is sticking out of his shirt some, Kofuku thinks it's some fuzz, and pulls on it. Rin realizes to late, and she ends up pulling most of his tail out in front of everyone.

#3)Rin is with Yato's group when a high level demon attacks the group, Rin knows that he can't just whip out the sword and fight with them there, but when Hiyori gets knocked unconscious, the demon is fixing to give a fatal blow to the girl, does Rin have no choice but to reveal his secret to his new friends.

 

Ok tell me which one, you can just put like #1, #2, #3 in the comments. I'll allow up to three days for a vote, because i want to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. 

 **LAST DAY TO VOTE IS ON NOVEMBER 7TH, 2017(** _You can still vote up to 12 o clock when it turn the 8th, after that the polls are closed, and the votes will be tallied up. Whichever idea has the most vote wins, and will be written.)_

 


	7. Voting Polls Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Results are in, just to update anyone who wants to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Down below I have included the voting that went on everyday it was going on, and the final results. I didn't put who voted what for there own privacy, but I did this completely on the readers. I would have gladly written all three of them that would have won, unfortunately only one can be written, so I'm sorry about the ideas that didn't win.

Results on November 5, 2017

#1)-1 vote

#2)-5 votes

#3)-4 votes

* * *

Results on November 6, 2017

#1)-0 votes

#2)-2 votes

#3)-0 votes

* * *

Results on November 7, 2017 

#1)-0 votes

#2)-1 vote

#3)-2 votes

* * *

**Total Votes**

1st place-idea #2 with 8 votes

2nd place-idea #3 with 6 votes

3rd place-idea #1 with 1 vote

* * *

_**(POLLS CLOSED!)** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those were the results of the voting that took place for three days for how to reveal Rin being a demon to the gods and Regalia's. The one that took the win was the second idea. The next chapter will be idea #2, so buckle up and wait for it.


	8. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is revealed to the Gods and Regalia's in the sleepover, as Kofuku makes a huge mistake on her part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a week but it's finally done! I hope everyone enjoys the idea that won the vote, and I'm sorry about the other disappointed readers. I would have gladly written any of the idea's on the vote. Only one could have won, and I didn't know exactly how to reveal his demon half to the gods, and Regalia's.

Rin runs around the hotel room stuffing all kinds of things in his backpack, getting ready for a sleepover that Yato had invited him over for a couple of days ago. It was only going to be one night full of fun, but Rin wanted to make sure that he had everything before going over to Kofuku's.

 

Yukio didn't think it was a very good idea, and was against Rin spending night somewhere else besides at the hotel. There the younger brother would be able to watch over his older brother, and not have to stress over every little thing through the night. Like worry about them finding out that he was a demon, or to make matters worse have them find out not only was he half demon, he was the son of satan.

 

Here Yukio sits on his bed in the room scrolling through his phone. Checking messages from Shura, and his other colleges that unfortunately still had to work a bit in the summer in case any demons broke past the barriers. The flame haired woman complained about this of course, but in the end knew there was nothing she could really do.

 

He didn't want anyone to know this, but Yukio had developed feelings for the big breasted woman, as she did for him. He would video chat her at night when he was sure that Rin was out for the evening, or when the older brother was sound asleep. Tonight he could do just that, but at the same time he really didn't like for Rin to stay with Yato knowing what he was.

 

He puts down his phone as he looks up at a giddy Rin that's double checking his bag. "Rin remember what I told you, your at someone elses house tonight so you'll have to sleep with your tail hidden." He speaks with authority making sure that his brother knows that he means what he's saying.

 

Rin just rolls his eyes after hearing the same lecture before like 4 billion times it seemed already today. "Yeah, yeah, I know. You'd think with as many time as you've lectured me about it today that I would see the words stitched into my arm."

 

"You know I'm just worried for you right Rin? The least you can do is listen, and follow some simple directions." Yukio shoots back, his eyes softening for just a split second before reverting back to his normal stare.

 

Rin smiles as he finally zips up the bag and turns to Yukio "Yeah. I'll be fine, after all it's just a sleepover, what could possibly go wrong tonight?" He picks up the bag, and slings it over his shoulder ready to go for the night. "Do you think I should take my sword or leave it here with you little bro?"

 

Yukio shrugs "It's not much safer with me or you, but you should just leave it here with me. I'll be at the hotel for the rest of the day anyways." He says turning on the tv, relaxing back in the bed, as Rin puts the clothed sword on the bed right beside Yukio.

 

A sly grin makes its way onto Rin's face "Oh and what are you going to be doing? Talking to Shura perhaps, you sly dog." He asks leaning towards his brother some wanting to know if he'll keep it a secret or actually confess.

 

Yukio clears his throat and continues to look at the tv like he didn't even hear what his older brother had just asked. Mumbling out monotone like "I don't know what your talking about Rin, I have no feelings for the snake lady."

 

"Sure you don't four eyes, you just don't video chat with her while you think I'm asleep or anything. I'll be on my way so you can just sit and watch tv the whole time." He says with a chuckle, and walks to the door of there room, bag over his shoulder. Yukio just glares at his back, not daring to say another word, and deciding to just let his brother go.

* * *

Rin runs up to Kofuku's house with a smile, and knocks on the door waiting for someone to open it and invite him in. He expects Yato, Yukine, or Daikoku to open the door, but is slightly shocked to see the four eyes look alike named Kazuma open the door instead.

 

A smile finds it's way back onto his lips as he holds up a hand in greeting "Yo, I'm here for the sleepover that I was invited to a couple of days ago. Remember I'm Rin we met under a tree close to the park?"

 

Kazuma shakes his head moving back into the house indicating that Rin was invited in "Yeah I remember you, wasn't your brother invited as well?" He asks confused, looking around for his look alike.

 

Rin just scoffs walking into the house "Yeah, but he's not really the type to do sleepovers or anything. He likes to stay to himself, and stay by himself most of the time. He's just going to stay back at the hotel for the rest of the day, and do whatever." Rin sits on the floor, opening the bag.

 

When the door is closed, Kazuma sits back down beside Bishamon to sip at the spiked punch in the his glass. He watches Rin pull out some comfortable pajama pants, and a short sleeve shirt from his bag. He notices other things in the bag as well, but doesn't get to look very long as the bag is zipped up and set aside.

 

Rin looks around noticing it's only Kazuma and Veena in the room, no one else in sight. "So where is everyone else?"

 

Kazuma flashes a small smile, resting his head on the propped up hand. "Kofuku and Daikoku went out to go get some easy to fix party snacks, and more drinks. Yato is doing a favor for someone, and Yukine had to go back by his school and pick up something. As for Hiyori she had a meeting today at school, and will be here whenever she gets away from it." He was obviously lying about the whereabouts of Yato, Yukine, and Hiyori as they were out doing a few phantom jobs and such.

 

A couple of days ago Yato had summoned them down to the mortal realm to talk more about the subject of the twins, and to say Kazuma and Bishamon alike were shocked that the younger one by the name of Yukio knew what they were the whole time. For the sleepover tonight since they had jobs to do, and Rin didn't know what they were yet, he told the two of them to stay behind in case Rin came early.

 

Kazuma was told what to tell Rin if he ever asked where they were, and loe and behold Rin did ask just that question, for which the shinki was thankful for what Yato told him to tell Rin. For he wasn't good on lying on the spot when asked a certain question, he would stutter and that's what usually gave it away.

 

Rin just shrugs not pushing the subject deeper for which the shinki was happy about, because wouldn't have to come up with an answer on the spot. He takes another sip of his juice, and clearing his throat. "So why did you decide to show up early?"

 

"Oh that, i decided to come early in case anyone needed help, and so my four eyed brother in denial could video chat with a girl he likes. He denies having feelings for her, but I've heard him talking to her when he thinks I'm asleep at night. I know better though, they are totally in love with each other." He says with a smirk.

 

He then stands up "Do you think Daikoku would mind if I used his bathroom to change?"

 

Kazuma shakes his head "No not at all. Go change if you want." Rin nods running up the stairs and to the bathroom. The shinki turns to Bishamon that's been quit, and just listening into the conversation all this time.

 

"You've been quit, do you have anything on your mind Veena?" The dark haired shinki asks, sipping at his drink nonchalantly. Enjoying the peace in the room, hoping it would last forever.

 

She shakes her head, hand holding a glass of liquor "No not at all. The boy seems nice is all, and his brother is a mirrored image of you, it's almost funny." She says sweetly glancing at him, swirling the liquor in her glass.

 

Kazuma smirks "It is, but he sure doesn't have the same personality as me. He seems more cold, and has a look at him that screams he matured early. Rin is more laid back, and act childish, more happy." He reaches over to the table to grab the bottle of liquor noticing that Veena is almost out of a drink. "Care for some more?" He asks holding the bottle up.

 

She nods as he pours her another round "Sure, I'll do plenty drinking by the end of the night anyways." She answers taking a small sip with a warm smile.

 

It's around that time the door opens and Kofuku runs happily into the house with her cheerful atitude, and Diakoku behind her carrying bags full of groceries. He looks around as he drops the groceries on the counter "Are you two still the only ones here?"

 

Bishamon shakes her head "No Rin came by a bit early than you two, he's upstairs right now getting ready for tonight."

 

He nods as he starts to take out the groceries "Right." The man goes back to the groceries, moving around the kitchen and getting everything ready for the night. While Kofuku runs back into the room with an orange in her hands, and sits down at the table to eat it happily.

 

"Has Yato, Yukine, or Hiyori got here yet?" She asks plucking a slice of the fruit into her mouth, humming a unknown tune.

 

"No not yet, and Yukine told me he's really looking forward to tonight. It was his idea wasn't it?" Kazuma asks her, finishing off the punch in his glass.

 

Kofuku nods "Sure was! He wanted to get to know his new friend more, and since I'm curious about Rin as well, I agreed to the idea." She spots a dark colored bag by the wall then "Oh who's bag is that?"

 

Kazuma follows her eye line "That's Rin's bag, he brought it with him, although I wouldn't recommend going through his business Kofuku." He answers as if knowing exactly what the god of poverty was thinking, as she acted as gentle, and goofy as Yato did. It was like babysitting a child, except with the god of poverty it was many times worse.

 

He must have gotten his guess right because she inflated at the answer given, before a second later digging into her orange once again.

 

"Oh hey Kofuku didn't know you were down here." She hears Rin walk to the table, with his hands resting on his hips, completely changed into his night clothes. "Where's Daikoku?"

 

"In here kid. I'm just getting things ready for tonight." The taller shinki said poking his head in the doorway.

 

"Oh do you need any help?" Rin asks turning to him.

 

Daikoku waves his hand in front of his face, a gentle smile on his face, and cigarette between his lips. "No not right now, I'll call you if I need any help. Just sit down and enjoy yourself for the night." He doesn't wait for Rin to answer before he's gone seconds later back into the kitchen.

 

Rin nods sitting down happy to get the night started.

* * *

A hour or so later as the sun has long past gone down, and everyone is sitting around the table drinking and eating there fill of what's provided. Rin laughs at a joke Yukine had cracked, enjoying the time he's spending with them.

 

Most are getting a bit tipsy, and he's had a few offers for him to drink, but he had to decline them. Stating that he was to young to drink. Plus Yukio would be worse than satan if he found out that he drank alcohol. Yukio would scare satan into the deepest pits of hell, maybe even scare the demon lord into hiding for hundreds of years.

 

His little brother could be outright terrifying if ticked off the right way, and usually he didn't let it go for a long time afterwards. Rin thinks that for extra measures he wouldn't even tell Yukio that they had booze tonight, they just drank what normal everyday sober people drink, yeah that sounded like a plan.

 

The people that seemed to be the most drunk was Yato, and Veena, they seemed to be having a drinking contest of a sort, but what puzzled Rin was the amount they've consumed already. They both seperately were drinking enough to drown a child in, he didn't see how they could fit that much booze in there bodies.

 

For a minute he considered calling the police because they were offering Yukine and Hiyori some alcohol, but decided against that as he would get in trouble and Yukio would definitely kill him. Thankfully they both declined the offer and just went with a cup of green tea.

 

Kofuku goes to reach for another snack cake only to come short seeing as there was none left on the platter. She turns to Daikoku a pout on her adorable plump face "Daikoku all the snack cake are gone." She whines out.

 

He shakes his head slightly tipsy, inhaling on the cigarette between his lips "No there is one more package in the kitchen, I'll go get them for you." He says going to stand up when Rin beats him to the kitchen opening.

 

"You look like you need to sit down right now, so I'll go get them right quick Daikoku." Rin says wanting to help as much as possible for the party. It would beat watching Yato and Veena drink while insulting each other. He walks up to the counter not knowing a small tuft of his tail is sticking out from under his shirt, and the impending doom to strike him.

 

Kofuku watches Rin walk out of the kitchen setting the tray on a small table beside the wall and opening the packet to rearrange the snack cakes for the table, humming to himself. It's then something dark catches her eyes, a small puff of dark fuzz sticking to the back of his shirt.

 

Curiosity fills her mind as she stands up and walks behind Rin that's distracted right now, she reaches out her hands to the fuzz to pull it off his shirt. "Hold still Rin there is a piece of fuzz on your shirt, and I'm going to pull it off real quick." She says starting to wrap her hand on the tip of the fuzz.

 

Rin nods not knowing what she is exactly talking about just yet, and just nods while still putting the cakes on the tray, humming. "Sure go ahead."

 

By now everyone has stopped what they were doing to watch the small scene, and when the fuzz doesn't come off immediately, Kofuku ends up tugging it with both hands, resulting in Rin being spun around without warning.

 

Everything freezes then as it wasn't fuzz after all, but a long appendage that went all the way to Rin's tailbone. Rin just looks at everyone frozen, there mouths open wide in shock, and eyes bulging out of there heads.

 

"U-u-um I can explain!" Rin stutters out, not knowing what to do or say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, next chapter i'll try to have out asap. Kudo and comment if you liked it! Til next time. XD


	9. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are being explained, and will Rin be accepted fully into the group? Read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is out finally, after some debating on what to do for this chapter, and I'm a bit busy taking care of 6 puppies to on the pile. I still make time to continue this for the readers. Speaking of which thank you everyone that's left kudos, commented, subscribed, and bookmarked. It makes me feel good about this story, i really thought that it wouldn't be as popular as it seems. Anyways time for the chapter! XD

Everyone just looks on in shock at the scene that had unfolded before there own eyes, some not really knowing what they exactly they were seeing, while others had a suspicion of what it could be.

 

Yato sits up gasping, and tipsy from all the booze he had consumed, eyes glued to the appendage "What the hell you never told me you were half ayashi" He turns to everyone huffing like he can't believe what he's seeing "Is it me or does everyone else see what I'm seeing?!" He yells out wanting to know if it's a drunken hallucination or not.

 

Yukine growls at his master "No your not the only one idiot." He says wih his arms crossed but also confused by the situation at hand. He looks back to Rin that hasn't uttered a word, shock clearly swirling in his eyes, and a hurtful expression on his face.

 

Kofuku watches amazed by how the dark appendage starts swishing around like a cat tail, more curious than confused than everyone else in the room. She reaches out her hand to touch it when it suddenly wraps itself around her wrist and starts to squeeze, and she squeaks in fear. With a yelp she grabs a hold of the end of it, and tugs.

 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! What the hell, why did you pull my fucking tail!" Rin yells out managing to get his tail out of her grasp, and holding it tenderly right as he falls on his knees in pain. His whole frame shakes in pain radiating from his lower back, and tailbone. It was like taking steel toed shoes to mans weakest point, except someone kept doing it over and over.

 

Yato inches forward gently touching the tip of the tail, and getting growled at by Rin, he backs up staring at the appendage "Your brother never told me you were half ayashi kid."

 

"What do you mean half ayashi, what's an ayashi?" Rin asks looking at Yato in confusion, still holding his aching tail. Hiyori comes up to Rin as he notices her body falling to the floor, and a second version of her with a purplish tail swishing around behind her.

 

"Rin I know this is going to be hard to swallow, but there's something you need to know about us." She starts out, but Yato puts a hand over her mouth quickly to stop any words from escaping. Hiyori just pushes him aside, her hands on her hips, staring sternly at Yato.

 

"Yato I've already showed him what I've been hiding, so he's going to find out sooner than later." She turns to Rin that's warily looking between an anxious Kofuku and the rest of them. She smiles as she squats down in front of him. "This is what you call half human, half ayashi. Basically what an ayashi is, is corrupted spirits of the dead that feed on the emotions of the living, and even push many of them to suicide. They can be any shape, form, and color." She explains as everyone else shakes there head confirming what she had said.

 

Rin thinks he understands some of what they were explaining as he nods, his tail slipping from his grasp. He knows what Hiyori was, but were all of them ayashi too? "Um if you don't mind me asking, are all of you ayashi too?"

 

Yato sputters as he puts down his drink, and carefully digs through his pocket for somehing hurriedly. Finally he gets a small card out of his pocket, and presents it to Rin, ready to boast. "I my boy are a god, and not just any god! I'm a god of fortune, that's spreads happiness to people of all ages." He proudly states as he laughs lightly as everyone else just facepalms at his attitude caused by the alcohol.

 

A god? What was this guy smoking? Rin thinks as he just stares at Yato an eyebrow raised in confusion. That was the most absurd thing he thinks second besides the whole son of satan thing. The only god he ever knew was when his old man ran the church, and that god just went by god.

 

Of course he's heard of other gods like Ebisu the god of fortune, and Bishamon the god of war. He's never heard of Yato ever in his life, so this guy must either be really drunk or has been smoking some good quality pot or weed.

 

"A god, I'm sorry but I've never heard of a god that goes by the name of Yato. Are you sure your not smoking something, that would at least justify something." Rin mumbles out after a few minutes of sitting there and thinking things through.

 

The whole room bursts into laughter at that statement, that being the best laugh they've had in awhile. Yato just stands there miffed that this kid said such a thing, he was a god and be damned he would not be mocked. "Hey I'm a god! Don't mock me, plus you never answered my question either." He yells out, pointing at Rin a small blush on his face from embarrassment.

 

Rin shifts around in his spot on the floor, blushing lighty "Well I'm not this ayashi your talking about, it's much more difficult than that. First I have to ask, have you heard about demons?"

 

Yato nods, as does everyone else except Hiyori as she looks confused so the dark haired god decides to explain "A demon is slightly different than an ayashi, a demon has a more solid form to it. How ayashi feed off the negative feelings of the living, a demon excels in that field, except they encourage that sort of behavior, and when the human is at there lowest they can even take over a human. Trechery carves it's way after that as they spread disaster, and play cruel tricks on the livng and even other low level demons." He explains as he's sitting on the floor with everyone else.

 

Hiyori has a shocked yet curious look on her face as she leans towards Yato wanting to know more "Then are they as easily slain like an ayashi?"

 

Kazuma is the one who answers this time, moving his glasses up his face "No it's not that easy getting rid of one. If a demon has taken over the body of a person it has to be exorcised by a priest or an aria. You let them fester enough in that persons body and they will either die or the demon will have a permanent body to cause even more chaos. They don't reside in the same place as ayashi in the underworld do, they actually reside in ghenna or hell ruled by satan himself."

 

"Oh I get it now, so you can't defeat one of them Yato?" She asks him, scared of what demons were fully capable of.

 

Yato shakes his head "No, only exorcists can do that. Although we rarely get demons or exorcists aroud these parts. They tend to have more fun messing around with the exorcists." He looks over at Rin dead serious, and his arms crossed. "We answered you, so the least you could do is quit dodging around and answer us." He says a bit harsh that makes Rin jump a bit.

 

He sweat drops as he rubs the back of his head nervously "I'm so going to get killed for saying this by Yukio, but once he finds out about all the smoking and booze in this party he's going to kill me, bring me back to life, and kill me again. To put it simply I'm half demon." He blurts out just to get it out of the way, and not make them crawl on there knees and beg for an answer.

 

All he gets is mixed reactions, some look just like when Bon and the others found out what he was, this is what he was afraid of in the beginning. Just as he sighs, scrolling his hands through his hair, and going to collect his things to leave does someone say something.

 

"Hey where are you going?" Yukine asks running up to Rin, a worried and sypathic look painted on his face.

 

Rin turns to him with a light hearted laugh and a small smile "I should be leaving seeing as I'm not welcome here anymore." He bends down to pick up his bag when a hand drops onto his arm and he glances over to see Yukine trying to stop him.

 

"Your welcome here, Hiyori is half ayashi and you see she's still with us, so why shouldn't you? Right Yato?" Yukine pleads with his master, not wanting his friend to leave.

 

It feels awkward being in a room full of people that Rin didn't even know what they were feeling on the inside about his confession, they might reject him like the others did, and rethinking that over he never wants to experience that again, never again.

 

Yato clears his throat as he gazes up at Rin "Who were your parents may I ask?"

 

"My mother was human, but me and my brother were never told what she looked like nor what her name was, all we know is that she died during childbirth. My father was a demon, but I have no idea who he was, or what kind of demon he was. Father Fujimoto or better known as Shiro Fuujimoto he took me and my brother in despite us being half demon, and raised us just like we were fully human. I considered him my real father and not some demon, but despite his passing, I still love him and visit his grave to this day." Rin states out half heartedly, giving mostly the truth with a bit of lies in the mix deciding to not drop the son of satan bomb on them to early.

 

Yato nods by the answer clapping his hand on Rin's leg lightly with a smile "Ok then you wouldn't mind being our guest for the party for the rest of the night would you?"

 

Rin cracks a small smile "Are you sure? After all you know I'm half demon now."

 

Everyone nods agreeing, holding up there full glasses for a toast. "To Rin for being one of us, and we hope to share good memories with him in the future!" Yato cheers out, as they clank there glasses together happily.

 

Rin is happy that they accepted him so easily at least he wouldn't have to loose some more friends tonight, but tomorrow was another story as the party continues going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kind of short, but I didn't want to make it to long. I added some heartfelt moments into it to after all it can't all be funny, you need some drama, some emotion in the work as well. Next chapter will be Rin in secret going to some of the jobs Yato does. Hope you enjoyed, and you know what to do if enjoyed this work! ^_^


	10. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin tells Bon of what happened with the party, and has to come up with a plan to keep Yukio of knowing of the party. Rin also has a very serious discussion with Yato while out doing jobs about what he charges for his jobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't updated in awhile, but I've been busy lately, and haven't had much time to write. I know this story is based in the summer, but here's a present for all of you readers following and newcomers. Merry Christmas, and have a happy new year! Hope you enjoy, and I hope i don't disappoint on this gift to you all! ^_^

The next morning Rin stretches out his back as he walks to the kitchen to get something to eat. He finds Daikoku cleaning up the living room of beer bottles, and snack wrappers, hair sticking all over the place, and clothes hanging loose off his body. The man already has a cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth as he grumbles about a headache.

 

He turns his head in Rin's direction when he hears footsteps, a small smile appears on his lips "Hey up already Rin?"

 

Rin nods walking to the entrance of the kitchen "Yeah, is there anything left from the party last night?" He asks his stomach growling in hunger. Hoping that there is something good left over, because he could eat a horse with how hungry he was right now.

 

Diakoku nods his head, picking up another bottle "Yeah I put it all in the fridge. There's just some of those snack cakes and sandwich stuff. I made a pot of coffee for when everyone gets up from their hangovers. I know they'll need it." He laughs at that knowing all to well what that felt like many times before. He then looks at the boys tail he decided to leave out, swishing around on the floor. "That's going to take awhile to get used to."

 

Rin laughs lightly "Yeah I've heard that before. I have friends back at the academy that know what I am, and the first time they found out let's just say it took them a long while to get used to it." He says rubbing the back of his head nervously, really not wanting to remember those events in his life.

 

"You must be good friends if they stuck around after finding out that kind of news, huh?" The older shinki asks, finishing picking up everything, and tying the strings together to throw away.

 

"Rin just nods as the man picks the bag back up, and walking to the door to take out the trash. "There the of best friends one can have in there life." He walks to the kitchen to get something to eat when Kofuku comes walking up behind him.

 

He jumps around quickly in fear that she would pull his tail again, and making sure that it didn't happen a second time. She rubs her eyes, yawning cutely as she rubs her eyes slowly. She looks up at Rin a smile spreading across her face.

 

"Good morning Rinny!" She exclaims loudly, loud enough to wake up the rest of the occupants in the house. "Did you have fun last night?" She asks curiously as she opens the fridge to find something to snack on, she does as it's pulled out and put on the counter.

 

Rin nods not really sure what to say "Yeah it was the most fun I've had in awhile actually. I was just surprised by how much alcohol Yato and Veena could stuff down their throats." He says as he starts to make a sandwich, still astonished by the events of last night.

 

"Yeah you get used to that after awhile of hanging out here. Soon it'll be something you wouldn't even bat an eye at, and be as sick of it as everyone is." She giggles as she says that, grabbing a glass cup from the cupboard. It's not quite her in her reach, and as the tips of her fingers touches the edge of the cup, it starts to tilt and fall.

 

The cup nearly shatters on the floor had it not been for Daikoku catching it, and setting it on the counter with a sigh. "My lady please be more careful next time, we don't want to replace all of our dishes once again do we?" He says taking a drag of his cigarette, and looks over at Rin smiling lightly. "Did you find something to eat yet?"

 

Rin nods "Yeah I'm making a sandwich, it's not much but I can always pick something up in town. I need to call a few people first, before I do anything else." He sees Kofuku pouting from her spot, and reaches out to pat her head with a smile "Hey it's okay it wasn't your fault that the glass nearly fell, you just wasn't tall enough to reach it."

 

Daikoku shakes his head "Actually it's mostly her fault, Yato didn't tell you everything last night about everyone." He points at his lady "Kofuku here is actually the god of poverty, Veena is actually Bishamonten a god of war, while Kazuma is her shinki. As for me I'm Kofuku's shinki."

 

Rin isn't that surprised considering that the god bomb was dropped right on top of his head last night, so he turns back to his sandwich "Well that's interesting." Then something clicks in his head as he turns back to Daikoku "Wait, if Kofuku is the god of poverty will I be struck with a butt load of bad luck?"

 

The goddess laughs from her spot by the fridge, "Only if you spend a lot of time with me, and I'm talking like all day, everyday." The laugh the small goddess is making is kind of scaring Rin, and he wouldn't put it past her to be someone you wouldn't want to mess with when she was scheming something or was mad.

 

"My lady quit scaring our guest, you don't want to run him off for good would you?" The older shinki scolds the goddess, as she slumps from her position shaking her head.

 

Rin picks up his sandwich and walks into the living area as the other two sit down to eat breakfast. He takes out his phone to check for any messages or missed calls, and finds none. He turn to Daikoku "I'm going outside to call a few people real quick."

 

The older shinki just shakes his head, and Rin walks out of the house a little ways from the shop for some privacy. He dials Bons number first, raising the phone to his ear as the line rings.

 

"Hello you have reached Suguro family Inn, how may I help you?" A sleepy voice asks on the other end of the line, and Rin instantly knows it's Bon. He must have gotten out of bed not to long ago.

 

"Hey Bon it's me Rin. Did you just get up?" Rin asks lightly, leaning against a tree, a light breeze blowing.

 

Bon yawns "Yeah about 15 minutes ago, I have to get up early to get things ready for the day. I have some spare time to talk before I have to start work, so what did you call for?"

 

"Well I spent the night at someone elses house last night, and before you say anything it's not what it sounds like. There was a party last night with a whole bunch of people that I've met here." Rin exclaims happily, a smile spreading back over his face.

 

"That sounds fun, did you and Yukio enjoy yourselves? What kinds of things went on in the party?" He asks curious from the other line.

 

"Who said that Yukio went, you know how much of a party pooper he is right? That time we had a party for New years last year, don't you remember he stayed up in his room and studied instead of joining us. As for the things done in the party, you have to promise me that you won't tell Yukio!" He pleads with his boyfriend, afraid of what would happen if his brother ever did find out.

 

Bon doesn't seem sure of what's going on, on the other end but decides to ask anyways "Were they bad things that if Yukio ever found out he would kill you a thousands times over, and each time would be a worse death then the last?"

 

Rin just mutters out "Yeah you could say that."

 

There is silence on the other end for a few minutes before Bon mutters out "Dude you are so dead."

 

"Yeah thanks a lot you were supposed to take my side!" Rin yells out, growling under his breath at how blunt Bon had said the statement.

 

"We weren't even together half a year yet and I'm already going to have to attend your funeral. I'll be sad but I think after awhile I'll get used to you being six feet underground." Bon wails lightly, the sound of sniffs like he's crying on the other end is heard.

 

Rin is confused "Are you crying?"

 

"I'm going to loose my first boyfriend to his own brother, because he was stupid enough to go to a party that had bad stuff in it!" Bon continues to wail, although Rin has a feeling he's not actually crying, just playing along.

 

"Come on man it was only alcohol and Cigarettes!" He yells back, like the two items were the most innocent things in the world.

 

"Dude alcohol and Cigarettes?!" Bon yells back. "When is the earliest time to make arrangements for one Rin Okumara's funeral?"

 

"Dude I'm not going to die, everything will be alright. As long as I or nobody else tells Yukio about this then I'll be in the clear." Rin states smoothly like he could ever pull something off like that.

 

Bon sighs on the other end of the phone "How exactly do you plan to hide something like this from Yukio? You do know your not the best lier in the world, and that Yukio can make anyone crack with a bit of pressure. He'll go for the weakest seed in the group and make them talk and by the end of it Yukio will know everything."

 

"He won't find out anything I'll make sure of it. Don't worry about it Bon, oh and don't tell anyone else about this, we don't need extra people that Yukio can target." The young demon tells his boyfriend.

 

"See that right there tells me that your scared of him, scared that he's going to find out eventually!" The boy sighs from the other end yet again "What do think he'll do to me if he finds out I was hiding this secret from him, oh god I'll have to have a funeral arranged for me too!"

 

Rin blinks at statement with a sweatdrop "Or we might be lucky and he'll be so mad that he'll explode in abunch of tiny bits." At least that way there would be nobody to kill him or Bon, sure it'll be sad but it'll be better than what Yukio would have in store for the two.

 

"Yeah that two, but what would be even creepier is if Yukio did explode into abunch pieces but instead of blood and guts everywhere. What if he exploded into a lot more tiny Yukio's that proceeded to climb up your pants leg to kill you." The other boy says creeped out by what his mind can come up with, imagining what that would be like. One Yukio was enough for the world to take on, but thousands of little Yukio's, no way.

 

Rin shivers at the thought "Where in the hell did that come from, and why would you think that? One Yukio is enough dude."

 

Bon goes to say something when someone else comes up to him on the other line. They chat for no more than a minute when Bon comes through the phone again "Um Rin, in a few minutes I have to attend to a few people checking in for a convention or something. I can chat for a little longer, but no more than that."

 

Rin nods in understanding "That's alright, I'll try calling again when I can. What do you think I should tell Yukio when I call him after you?" He says looking across the trail to a little pond, a few ducks swimming aroun in the water nervously.

 

Bon makes a noise like he doesn't know what to do "I don't know man, but you better make something up, and make it good. I have to go to now, talk to you later, and I love you."

 

"I love you to Bon, bye, bye!" Rin chirps out as the other end goes dead. He lowers his phone, slumping against the tree slightly exhausted from the talk with Bon. He doesn't know what to do if he gets caught, there are plenty of people that Yukio could pressure into talking, he knows that for a fact. Kofuku is the easiest one to crack he's learned from last night, hell the girl couldn't even keep a secret for more than five minutes.

 

Hiyori would be the next one to go, if you stared at her for long, she would break down and spill everything. Yukine wasn't so great of a lier either, but he was better than Kofuku he could give him that. It doesn't help that when the others drink a lot, they their tongues become loose, really loose.

 

He looks at his phone once again deciding to send Yukio a text instead.

 

_To:Yukio_

_From:Rin_

_[Yukio I'm going to hang out with Yato, Hiyori, and Yukine today. I should be back by the hotel close to sunset, and tomorrow we can go to the beach or something.]_

 

A few minutes go by after he sent the text that he gets another one back from Yukio.

 

_To:Rin_

_From:Yukio_

_[It's okay as long as your back here at the hotel by sunset. I'm staying at the hotel all day long anyways, need to do some paperwork, and catch up on some sleep.]_

 

Ok it was fine at least he didn't go into detail more than that, and what's better he was staying at the hotel for most of the day. That means that he would be safe on Yato's job today, that he was planning on going in secret. He heads back to the house, to get ready.

* * *

They walk the streets a cold sandwich in there hands enjoying something cold. Rin takes a sip of his chocolate shake shivering at the cool feeling traveling down his throat. Yato's done a few phantom slaying jobs so far today, and to say it was cooler than going against a demon, way easier to.

 

He hasn't spotted Yukio yet, so good so far. He bites into sandwich when Yato gets another call ahead of them. A few minutes later he turns around excited.

 

"What's the job this time Yato?" Hiyori asks curiously.

 

"A cleaning job, and before you go and say it's boring hear me out first. This man wants us to clean his house, it's not that big of a house either, and it's just taking out the trash, that sorts of stuff you know."

 

Rin raises an eyebrow "Wait you clean people's houses for them? Are they seriously to lazy to clean there own house?" He asks astonished by how lazy some people are. "If your going to live somewhere you could at least pick up after yourself, instead of living in a dump."

 

Yukine laughs at the exclamation, as Yato gapes at Rin. He holds a hand to his heart like he's offended "How can you say that? I'll have you know those kinds of people give me a job!" He says shaking his arms around like an angry little kid.

 

Rin just scratches his head in confusion "Um ok, do you at least get paid well for it?"

 

Yukine scoffs at the question with a small laugh "No all he charges no matter what job it is, is 5 yen. Nothing more, nothing less. Although I've been trying to get him to raise his price to at least 100 yen a job." He says naturally pointing aimlessly back to Yato, a peeved expression across his face.

 

Rin can't believe what he's hearing as he gapes at the god "Seriously?! You clean a whole house and all your asking for pay is 5 measly yen! It's not even worth doing it for that amount of table scraps, much less put food in your bellies every night!"

 

"That's what I'm saying to him constantly, and yet he's still mooching food off of Kofuku to this day, and not helping around the house chore wise. Yet he'll still will go out and clean someone elses house for 5 yen to avoid the chores at Kofuku's." Yukine nags on and on about how irresponsible his god is, as Rin just looks at Yato.

 

Yato shrugs his mind made up, and arms crossed "I'm still going to do the job, and I'm still only going to charge him 5 yen. You complaining about it isn't going to change anything."

 

Rin scratches the side of his head thinking before blurting out "Could at least charge 10 yen per job, you would collect money a whole lot faster that way. That would mean 100 yen for 10 jobs right, even more for 20 or 30 jobs."

 

Yato thinks about it for a minute "I don't know, it would make me feel bad to charge my customers an extra 5 yen."

 

"Come on man it's only five yen more. Five yen is practically pocket change, so it won't hurt to charge them an extra five yen Yato." Rin retorts back, clearly wanting to change the gods mind, because he downright feels sorry for Yukine by this point.

 

"Fine I'll do it! I'll have to handwrite some new cards out though. I'll charge this customer 5 yen this time, and the next time I'll start the ten yen thing. Will that stop your nagging you two?" Yato says with an heavy sigh, looking between Yukine and Rin, hands on his hips.

 

Yukine shrugs his shoulders "For now at least, but I'll never stop nagging til I get you up to that 100 yen a job. Maybe by then we'll be able to save up enough to put food in our bellies, and buy some clothes."

 

Rin shakes his head happily "Yes I'm very happy. To say I feel sorry for Yukine for having such a sorry master that mooches food off of someone else 24/7."

 

"Hey I'm good to my shinki! Im doing the best I can here!" Yato yells out shaking his fists in the air angrily.

 

Hiyori having heard enough decides to break them up "Now, now boys we should get on with the job, right?" She says walking between them so they don't break out in a fight.

 

Yato nods "Your right Hiyori, let's go and maybe we'll get some food when were done."

 *****************************

The sun is close to setting by the time that Rin walks out of Kofuku's house, he waves everyone good as he sets out to the hotel to set his plan in motion. That very plan is to keep the party information away from his brother for as long as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Kudo and comment down below if you enjoyed! Also I'm kind of stuck what to do in the next chapter, so if anyone has any ideas about it, comment about it, and I'll look into it! Hope everyone has a good Christmas!


	11. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin freaks out over the prospect of Yukio finding out about the party, and failed to mention one little detail that could blow it all out of the water. Yukio discovers a smell that leads him into an investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok chapter 11 is out! It took awhile from writer's block, but thanks to my beta reader Fishystar, it was up a lot quicker than planned. A word of appreciation goes out to her! Now onto the chapter, and hope you enjoy! XD

Rin gets to the hotel when the sun almost kisses the horizon and the sky slowly fades to black. Yukio is sitting on the bed watching the TV silently, and texting on his phone. He looks up when Rin walks through the door of the hotel room, and walking across the room to sit his pack down on the end of the bed.

 

"How was the sleepover?" Yukio mumbles out. Mildly curious about how it went, but at the same time not really caring.

 

Rin turns to him with a goofy smile, while he sits the pack on the floor beside his bed, and flopping onto the bed to look through his phone. "It was good, I had a lot of fun!" He chirps out, really not wanting to give anything away to his brother. He looks over at Yukio with a smile spreading across his face "Well how did your talk with Shura go? Did you talk to her all night long or only a little bit?"

 

Yukio shoots up to stare at his brother, partly horrified, as he tries to calm his nerves down for a believable explanation. "I didn't talk to her at all last night! Didn't I tell you before, I don't like that crazy snake lady!" The younger sibling yells out, but his denial only makes Rin give the younger brother a sly knowing look that unnerves the younger twin.

 

Rin puts his phone away on the nightstand as he continues to smile at his younger brother. "Oh sure, you don't like how her breasts jiggle when she's running or just walking. Nor do you like her smooth skin, and how she talks, calling you sweet little names when no ones around." Rin sighs as he shakes his head, his arms crossed "Just face it four eyes, and things will be a whole lot easier from here on out. Your crazy in love with her since you saved her from that snake dude in the mountains."

 

Yukio's cheeks get a light rosy color as he looks away from his older brothers prying eyes, to cough into his hand. "I don't remember that at all."  But the blush spreading over his cheeks says otherwise.

 

"I sure do, it was hard as hell to defeat him, I had to dig deep into myself and pull out nearly all the fire power I had to turn him to ash. Someone just doesn't forget something like that, especially when Shura came and hugged us after the tiring ideal." Rin says pointing an accusing finger in Yukio's direction, face stern.

 

The younger sibling just scoffs, choosing to ignore the older brother. Rin laughs lightly, laying back against the pillows, and picking up his phone.

 

Rin's looking through his phone when a photo catches his eye, and he clicks on it. It's a photo of Shima in a headlock with one of his brothers, the blond haired rash one named Kinzo. Shima looked like he was in trouble, as Kinzo was just twisting his fist into the top of his younger brothers head. Konekomaru has posted it with the caption 'Sibling Rivalry!' Rin left a like and comment on the photo, before moving on to the next.

  
  
Everyone seemed to be having fun this summer doing their own thing. Shiemi with her garden, Shima and Konekomaru in Kyoto visiting family and friends, Izumo and Paku at some resort with a water park. Shura, well she was drinking while having to work at the academy this summer promising demise for Mephisto if he didn't let her have the next summer off, and Bon, who is in Kyoto helping his family while making money. Yet here he was in a hotel room with his younger brother doing nothing at the moment, but everyday they enjoyed themselves.

  
  
At least that's what Rin was doing, he didn't know about Yukio, he was always sort of a person that stuck to themselves. Never letting himself have too much fun, and always wanting to uphold an image that he had built up since he was a little kid. Sometimes things like that pissed Rin off to the very end, he wanted Yukio to trust him with how he felt, _truly_ felt. Not hide things away, like he could handle the whole world on his shoulders, when in reality, Yukio could crack under pressure if enough was applied.

  
  
He should let that go for now, as he doesn't want to ruin the whole vacation for not only Yukio, but himself. He would bring it back up closer to the end of summer break, as school would have ruined the moment the first time it was mentioned. School always ruined it for Rin, seeing as he wasn't a fan of Cram school homework, and definitely high school as a whole package. Why should he have to go to high school, if he was going to be an exorcist anyways. After all books aren't going to defeat a demon, being a kick ass demon slayer would defeat the demon.

  
  
He smiles to himself, a yawn escaping past his lips, a wave of sleepiness washing over him like ocean waves, reminds him that he needs sleep. He gets up slowly putting his phone down "Hey Yukio, have you taken your shower yet?" he asks his younger brother.

  
  
Yukio shakes his head, glancing back at him "No, not yet, but you can have it first. I got to get a few more things done on my phone before I can think about anything else." He replies, going back to flicking through his phone, tapping the screen every once in awhile.

  
  
Rin just nods, reaching over to pick up his bag. A few seconds later with a plain blue t-shirt, a pair of boxers, and pair of black sweats he gets up from the bed. Letting his tail slip free from his waist he makes his way to the bathroom, and closing the door, with a click, signaling he locked the door for privacy.

  
  
Yukio glances up from his phone, sitting up to look over at his brothers bag. He's been smelling something strange since his brother returned to the hotel room, and now Yukio could properly investigate. Just to be sure he yells out "Oh Rin! I need to get something out of your bag, do you mind?" He asks so he doesn't seem to be nosy.

  
  
Rin's voice yells back "Yeah, but put everything back to where it was when your done!"

  
  
He gets up and plops himself on Rin's bed, looking over the bag real quick before opening it. That's when that same strong smell hits him once more, and he leans down to take a whiff. Instantly, he recognizes that smell, his eyes go wide with recognition. It was the smell of a cigarette, and the only reason he did know that exact smell was because Shiro used to smoke all the time. Plus there were a lot of the staff that put those cancer sticks between their lips when out on duty.

  
  
Why would his brother have that smell on his bag though? A thought then comes across his mind in a horrified fashion ' _Is Rin smoking_   _without my_   _knowledge_ _?!_ ' How dare do he this, didn't he know that those things killed people everyday. Except why did he only notice now, why didn't he smell it all the other times he was out with his older brother? A dark shadow crosses his mind in anger ' _How dare_ _Rin do this!_ _How dare he hide_ _this from me!_   _He's so going to get shot!_ '

  
  
He puts the pack down, anger welling up in him, for he had many reasons now to be angry at his brother. Another thought comes to his mind as he starts shuffling through his brothers bag ' _Is he hiding_   _more in his bag,_   _or not?_ _Is he smoking with those_ _new friends of his?_ ' He looks all through the bag, but try as many times as he might, he never found one trace of a cigarette. Yukio was at his whit's end, on the verge of pulling out every strand of his hair in frustration. He was going to get to the bottom of this!

  
  
Rin walks back into the room, sighing in satisfaction at how good he feels. Yukio is sitting on his own bed, as Rin walks over to his pack to put it back down on the floor. He throws his old clothes into a basket nearby, flopping onto the fluffy mattress. It felt like he was sitting on the clouds, airless and free. When his brother’s voice cuts through that bliss he is feeling at the moment like a hot knife slicing through cold butter.

  
  
"Rin mind telling me why your bag smells like cigarettes?" The cold tone in his brothers voice makes Rin shudders internally with fear.

  
  
' _Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!_   _Your so damn stupid!_ ' Rin thinks, sweating bullets, his mind moving several miles a minute trying to calculate an explanation. He wasn't even thinking when his brother asked for something in his bag, and it was instinct to just say yes without even thinking or doing anything.

  
  
" _Well,_ answer me Rin! Why does your bag smell like cigarettes?!" Yukio yells out a little louder, more like a command than anything else. Rin doesn't know what to say until something pops into his mind in a rush of quick thinking.

  
  
He turns sheepishly to Yukio, scratching at his chin in a nervous wreck "Well it's not what you think okay? You see I went by this shop before going over to the sleepover to get something quick to drink. My throat was dry, and while standing there for my turn in line, there was these teens in front of me smoking. I didn't know the smell got on me or my bag, so Yukio please you have to believe me!" He pleads out almost in tears, but not quite there.

  
  
Yukio frowns at that statement "Why didn't you tell them to smoke somewhere else?"

  
  
"I was, but then I thought that they would get mad, and try to start a fight. You know I've been good for months on not fighting, and I want to continue that Yukio! I just stood there and took it, I wasn't even thinking about the smell getting on me, I swear!" Rin breaks out some tears then to make the moment more believable. He hopes that he made it as believable as possible so Yukio doesn't get up and, kill him then and there.

  
  
For a minute Yukio slumps down in his spot, a sigh escaping his lips "That's good, for a minute there I thought that you may have been smoking behind my back." He looks up at Rin sternly making a point "You know how mad I would be if that came out to being true Rin?" The eyes his brother sent his way, just made the sweat on Rin's back accumulate even more, resisting the urge to not pull on his shirt from his wrecked nerves.

  
  
Rin nods trying to act normal, and relaxed as he could be. "Yeah I have an idea, but enough about that, you know I would never hide anything from you."

  
  
For several minutes Yukio's eyes squint, before he turns his head away from Rin. He relaxes, only slightly. He gets up "I'm going to get something for us to eat, I'll be back soon." He announces, leaving the room.

  
  
The second his brother is gone, and Rin hears the elevator doors dings shut, he finally relaxes into the bed. For a moment there even though it hadn't even lasted two minutes, did Rin think that he was a goner for good. His brother nearly figured out that Rin did in fact try a small puff of a cigarette last night, something he failed to tell Bon or anyone else about, besides the people at the party.

 

He could just imagine a thousand different ways Yukio could torture, or kill him. For that he had something to be afraid of 24/7, and be afraid he shall be all day, every day. It was only one small puff that had him hacking a lung out, normally that wouldn't have mattered, but in a situation like this it made all the difference. No one had any idea how that small detail could derail the whole situation, and things blowing out of proportions for not only him, but everyone involved. He hugs his head ' _Oh_ _god_ _,_ _why_ _didn't_   _I_   _refuse_ _Yato's_ _offer_   _of trying a_   _cigarette_ _?_ _!_   _It's_   _his_ _fault_   _I'm going to_   _die_   _before I_   _even_ _have_   _a_   _chance_ _to_ _see_ _my_ _boyfriend_ _again_ ,  _before I_   _can_   _even finish this summer vacation!_ '

  
  
He thinks back to before he left from Kofuku's house, his face contorted in pain and agony he could only _imagine_ if Yukio got a hold of the details of the party.  
  
**Flashback to Kofuku’s House**

  
  
Rin picks up his bag ready to make his wayleave back to the hotel. Yato waves at him, yet another open beer in his hands, while everyone else is snacking on something.

 

“It was good having you over, we should do this again sometime!” Kofuku yells out, waving her hand in the air wildly, and a huge grin on her face.

 

Rin nods his head, adorning his own smile, and rubbing the back of his head nervously “Yeah, but guys there is something we need to talk about before I leave from here.”

 

Everyone goets quiet at that statement, turning theire heads to gaze curiously at Rin. Yato cocks his head to the side, putting his beer down. “What is it we need to talk about? It has to be something important for you to get this nervous as you did.” The god explains, sharing glances with Hiyori and Yukine.

 

“Um well.” Rin trails off starting, not really sure how to start what he wants to say off. He wants them to understand, how _serious_ the situation actually is for everyone here. Although he didn’t know how Yukio could kill someone that was already dead, for example Daikoku, Yukine, and Kazuma. He clears his throat to speak more clearly “You guys need to take this seriously, and you have to _promise_ not to tell anyone, ok?”

 

Yato sighs, crossing his arms “You know kid there is someone in this room that’s bad about keeping her mouth shut when it comes to secrets.” He mumbles out, glancing Kofuku’s direction.

 

Kofuku knows she was the one he was talking about, and pouts proceeding to stick her tongue out at Yato. “Yatty, your a meanie! I can too keep a secret!”

 

Yato goes to say something else to her when Daikoku slams his hands down in the table with a loud **_Slam!_ ** It gets both of the childish god’s attention as he huffs out. “Enough you two, let the kid talk already!” The glare he’s mostly sending in Yato’s direction, tells the god that he better shut his mouth or else.

 

“Go ahead and talk kid.” Daikoku mumbles out, lighting a cigareatte when Rin speaks up.

 

“Please can you not light that right now?” He asks seriously. With a look that says he has something really important on his mind. While everyone’s eyes are on the young demon, he flicks his sight over to a wall, evading all the attention on him.

 

“It’s just...it’s that Yukio would kill me if he finds out what happened last night.” He mumbles out, falling to the floor, legs suddenly weak.

 

“Wait!, I thought you were joking around when you said that last night!” Hiyori exclaims astonished.

 

Rin shakes his head “No, I was serious. You see when my father died, Yukio took up the job of looking after me, because of a promise he had made dad before he died. When it comes to things that could damage someone internally, like damage your liver or damage your lungs, he’s very serious about keeping that part of me safe too.” He explains looking down at the floor, not wanting to see the reactions on everyone’s faces just yet.

 

Yato scoffs lightly “Man your brother is a party pooper isn’t he?” Suddenly something is thrown at Yato’s head, earning a yelp from his lips. He raises his head back up to give whoever threw the object, to give them a piece of his mind, but, he flinches when he sees the dark glare Daikoku sends his way. “What was that for?”

 

“It’s not your place to say what his brother is or not, is it?” The older shinki bites out darkly, eyes cast over with black menacingly.

 

Yato just mumbles out “Well it’s true! He won’t let poor Rin do anything fun!”

 

The older shinki then yells out to the ignorant god “There is nothing wrong with barring someone from drinking or smoking is there?! He’s just looking out for his younger brother’s health!”

 

Rin watches them fuss around for minute, til he remembers what the oldest shinki had said last. ‘ _Wait_ _did he just call me the younger sibling?!_ ’ No _way_ that would fly with Rin, he was the older brother dammit, why did everyone always think that! With a growl he swoops over to the table.

 

“Dammit _I’m_ the older brother!” He yells out, the two arguing before stopping to look at him in confusion, eyebrows raised.

 

“What?” Daikoku mumbles in confusion at what Rin just said. His one hand still holding the front of Yato’s shirt, while the other is raised mid-action as he was fixing to punch the gods lights out.

 

The young demon sighs, tired of having to explain things over and over. He runs a hand over his face like he was the most tired person on the planet “When you said that Yukio was only looking out for my health, you accidently called me the younger sibling.”

 

‘ _Oh._ ’ Goes through both Daikoku’s and Yato’s heads. “I keep forgetting about that, your brother acts much more mature than you do.” Yato pipes up boredly.

 

“Not to mention he’s taller than you too.” Hiyori squeaks out.

 

“He has more style too.” Yukine comes up next, having to make a suggestion as well.

 

Kofuku looks around curiously “I want to meet him. I want to meet him!” Cheering like she’s a cheerleader at a football game.

 

 _‘Oh god, Yukio’s definitely going to find out.’_ Rin thinks as he sinks into his spot on the floor, the yelling only getting louder, as it sounds and looks like a Looney bin in this place. He plops his head on the table, a lone tear coming to his eye. With only one thought coming to his head, as clear as a sunny day. ‘ _Goodbye world, I’ll miss you._ ’

 

**Back at the hotel**

 

He doesn’t know what to do, with how that situation went he would get killed for sure, if Yukio ever went over there. Kofuku would be the first one to slip out what he did, and feel guilty for it afterwards when he was running for his life.

 

He would be swiss cheese by the time Yukio was done filling his body with holes. Swiss cheese that had so many holes in it, that even a small breeze in the wind would make him fall apart into appetizers.

 

He didn’t know what he was going to do, but he had to think up something, and something quick! After all the next coming days looming over the horizon were just going to make his life a miserable hell on earth!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 is being planned, and hopefully out sooner rather than later! Tell me what you think alright so we can get started on the next one! You know what to do down below if you enjoyed!


	12. Voting Polls(Closed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another voting poll taking place for the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polls are now closed. No more votes will count.

** Another Vote**

Ok this is another vote, you know what means I'm stuck on what to do for the next chapter. Have been for awhile now, and I'm going to need another vote. I have some ideas of how the next chapter can go down, and they will be below.

* * *

 **Idea**   **#1-** Rin wakes up the next morning, and goes to go visit the Yato gang, when Yukio makes a surprising annoucement, that he is going to go to Kofuku's house with Rin, and Rin panics on what he's going to do, to try to change the younger brothers mind.

 

 **Idea** **#2-** Rin is invited to a picnic under the cherry blossom tree, as he enjoys himself. Yukio comes uninvited to the picnic, as Kofuku accidentally slips out the events of the party to the younger brother. Yukio snaps at that point.

 

 **Idea** **#3-** Yukio goes into his own investigation, going around to interrogate everyone Rin was with that night.

* * *

 

 **Combination Bonus Idea:** Ok I got this wonderful Idea from my beta reader this morning, it'll probably make some of you happy. You can vote on this idea now, and it's combining all of the ideas together into one. The summary is below:

Yukio decides to join Rin with the Gods and Regalia for the day. Rin ‘successfully' talks him out of it. Though Rin is unaware Yukio tracks everyone down and interrogates them. By the time the day ends, Rin, the Gods, and the Regalia are having a picnic. Yukio shows up surprisingly. Kofuku is the only one Yukio hasn't interrogated, and up until this point no one has cracked. 

Feel free to vote!

* * *

Ok feel free to vote, i'll give up the last day to vote is going to be February, 17th, 2018. After that no vote will count, and I'll tally up the votes, like last time, the idea with the most votes, wins.

Thanks for voting, the results will be the next chapter for anyone interested on how it went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See everyone, til next time! XD


	13. Voting Polls Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results are in, and the winning Idea will be presented.

**I will not post who voted what, just like last time. Whoever voted knows what idea they voted for, thus having privacy for them. Below is the days that were voted on, and how many votes occured that day. Results will be at the very end.**

* * *

**Results**

_**February 11th, 2018** _

**Idea #1-** 0 votes

 **Idea #2-** 2 votes

 **Idea #3-** 1 vote

 **Bonus Combo-** 0 votes

_**February 12th, 2018** _

**Idea #1-** 2 votes

 **Idea #2-** 1 vote

 **Idea** **#** **3** -0 votes

 **Bonus Combo-** 0 votes

_**February 13th, 2018** _

**Idea #1-** 1 votes

 **Idea #2-** 1 vote

 **Idea #3-** 0 votes

 **Bonus Combo-** 1 votes

_**February 14th, 2018** _

**No votes occured on this day**

_**February 15th, 2018** _

**No votes occured on this day**

_**February 16th, 2018** _

**Idea #1-** 0 votes

 **Idea #2-** 1 vote

 **Idea #3-** 0 votes

 **Bonus Combo-** 1 vote

* * *

_**TOTAL RESULTS** _

**Idea #1-** 3 votes

 **Idea #2-** 5 votes

 **Idea #3-** 1 vote

 **Bonus Combo-** 2 votes

* * *

_**WINNING RANKS** _

**1st Place-Idea #2 with 5 votes**

**2nd Place-Idea #1 with 3 votes**

**3rd Place-Bonus Combo with 2 votes**

**4th Place-Idea #3 with 1 vote**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea #2 won the vote, sorry for the ones that didn't win. There probably will be another voting in the future. I'll start on Idea #2 asap. Til next time my fellow readers.


	14. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is invited to a picnic under the cherry blossom tree, and as he is enjoying himself, Yukio shows up uninvited to the picnic. Kofuku accidently slips out the events of the party to the younger brother, at which that point Yukio snaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took so long to update this, I've been working lately, and updating my other stories, and had some family problems along the way to deal with! As you know in the last vote, idea #2 won, and here it is. Hope you enjoy!

The phone buzzes beside Rin on the nightstand, as he goes to pick it up. He picks it up to see who sent him a message so late at night, maybe it was Bon, but at the same time he would be in bed at this time of night.

 

It’s been hours since Yukio almost caught onto the events of the party, and thankfully he didn’t or Rin would have been long dead by now. He happens a glance over at the younger sibling, watching the others chest rise and fall gently in the moonlight. They left the curtains pulled back to let the light of the moon wash through the window.

 

Every once in a while Rin could hear car honking their horns, or a dog bark in the neighborhood, protecting their masters home. It was at this time of night that Rin enjoyed the most, when all you could see was the soft glow of light alighting from outside the window, and hardly any noises occuring outside.

 

It wasn’t like this in True Cross Academy though, you could constantly hear people honking their horns, and people shouting at one another in the early morning. That was one place he didn’t want to go back to, he wished that he could stay here in this city for the rest of his life.

 

Opening an app on his phone he looks at the message, it reads:

 

_2:32 a.m._

_From:Yato_

_To:Rin_

_Hey Rin just to let you know were having a picnic under that Sakura tree we showed you a few days ago, it’s going to be tomorrow around 10 a.m. Hope to see you come!_

 

A picnic eh, sure he would go, as he always enjoyed hanging out with the gods now. Not that he knew they were gods and such until a day or so ago, but it didn’t matter now as long as that information was kept away from Yukio.

 

He would invite the younger sibling if not for that fact, but he had to keep all of it a secret to prevent the worst. Closing the app, and clicking the power button on the side of the phone, Rin sets the device back on the nightstand, and snuggling into the covers waiting for tomorrow.

* * *

 

In the morning the sun filters into the room, as Rin squeezes his eyes shut at the harsh beams of light. He turns his head away from the offending rays and buries his face in his pillow with a grunt.  Faintly, he hears Yukio in the bathroom taking a shower.

 

His phone chimes with a notification, groaning Rin buries his face in the pillow with more violence, refusing to wake up yet.  Rin then turns his face out of the pillow and risks opening one eye and cringing at the brightness he closes his eye again. With a yawn and a groan he sits up in bed, and stretches out his back with a satisfying pop. Rin finally opens his eyes slowly, wiping the sleep from his eyes, he looks over at his phone picking up the device, only to see another message flashing across the screen. Clicking in his password he sees that it’s another message from Yato.

 

_7:02 a.m._

_From:Yato_

_To:Rin_

_Hey I know it’s a little early, but Daikoku wants to know if you want to help make sandwiches for the picnic?_

 

Rin smiles as he brings up the messaging app, and clicking out his response.

 

_7:05 a.m._

_From:Rin_

_To:Yato_

_Sure, I would love to do that! Tell Daikoku that I’ll be there shortly._

 

A few minutes passes before another text flashes across the screen.

 

_7:08 a.m._

_From:Yato_

_To:Rin_

_Daikoku says that’s ok, he’s glad he has some help. Oops got to go, Kofuku’s trying to help Daikoku in the kitchen, and I’m the only one here at the moment! :(_

 

Rin smiles at the message knowing if Kofuku got into the food that it would end up being a disaster. That girl is a walking disaster, at first he didn’t believe the accusations told by Daikoku and Yato both, but started to become a believer when random things started to fly off the shelves, and it wasn’t like something that was close to the edge and falling off. It was objects that were literally in the middle of a shelf or table.

 

Even so he enjoyed her company, she kind of reminded him of Shiemi, but without the shyness the younger girl had. Kofuku was more bubbly, and had an aura around her being that was welcoming, but disastrous all the same.

 

Sure she messed up stuff, but that didn’t make her any less enjoyable than the others. Daikoku on the other hand was intimidating at first, then after he spent time with the older shinki he became less threatening, less intimidating.

 

“What are you smiling about Rin?” He hears Yukio ask. He turns his head to see the younger brother wearing the days set of clothing, a towel around his neck, and his hair still damp. He has his glasses snug on his face, the moles clear on his face.

 

“Oh I just got a message from Bon is all, he said that he was tired, and wished that he could be here with me.” Rin explains, clearly lying to his brothers face, but his brother didn’t have to know that.

 

Yukio shrugs his shoulders and walking over to his bag to collect something Rin couldn’t see. “You going to take a shower?” Yukio asks, not looking over his shoulder at Rin, focused on getting something from his bag.

 

“Yeah, I am.” He answers, locking his phone up, and setting it on the nightstand. He stands from the bed, walking over to his own bag to get a set of clothes out. “Oh I’m going to go hang out with Yato and the group after I take my shower.” He adds.

 

Yukio looks over his shoulder this time, an unrecognizable expression on his face. “You’ve been hanging around them a lot these past few days, I thought this was supposed to be _our_ vacation?”

 

“Oh it is, we’ll do something tomorrow I promise!” Rin says a little _too_ loudly. Quickly, he grabs his clothes, and walks past Yukio to get away from his questions, when the younger sibling reaches out a hand, grabbing a hold of Rin’s night shirt.

 

“Wait.” Yukio exclaims lowly. He squints his eyes at Rin, lips set in a thin line “Why are you in such a rush to get away from me?” The tone of the younger siblings voice is at a dangerous level, that much Rin can tell.

 

 _‘Oh shit! What should I do? What should I say to get him off my back?’_ Rin thinks hurriedly, cutting his eyes away from the other siblings cold, dark eyes. He can’t bring himself to look the other in the eye, and come up with a believable lie.

 

He doesn’t have much time to think, before something comes across his mind, and decides to just wing it. Turning to his brother, he keeps a straight face “Well I promised them yesterday that I would help make lunch. I can’t go back on my promise now can I?”

 

Sweat is building up on the young demons back the longer it takes his brother to let go of his shirt and answer. Finally Yukio lets go of Rin, and turns back to his bag.

 

Rin doesn’t know if Yukio bought the lie or not, all he can do now is pray that the younger sibling doesn’t find out the real reason he’s going. If his brother didn’t answer him, his mask would have shattered into a million little pieces.

 

Rin wastes no time striding across the room, and into the bathroom, closing the door lightly behind him. Locking the door, he sinks down to his elbows in front of the mirror, all the tension melting from his body. He feels lighter by himself, by not having his brother breathing down his neck every second.

With a sigh he starts to take off his clothes to take a shower, and start the day.

 

Twenty minutes later, fully dressed he walks out of the bathroom to get in front of the air conditioner to cool down. Yukio is nowhere in the room, so he shrugs his shoulders and sits down in front of the air conditioner by the window.

 

 _‘Oh man this feels so good.’_ Rin thinks his hair blowing lightly as he has his face directly where the cool air is flowing out. This, this he could get used to with how hot it can get in the summers. At true cross he was practically sweating buckets back in that old dorm building with just a small pedestal fan for relief.  

 

Like would it hurt Mephisto to upgrade the building and put in some ventilation. On Sundays when he was forced to stay in that damn building by Yukio to study, he thought many times that he was going to melt on the spot it was so hot.

 

This hotel had 5 star ventilation systems thank the gods, otherwise he would have burnt into a crisp a long time ago. The door opens behind him, and he knows it’s Yukio that’s entering the room with food.

 

“I got you some breakfast, eat it before you go hang out with Yato’s group.” Yukio explains, setting a small tray on the nightstand for Rin. He sits down on a desk by the wall, and starts to eat his own breakfast.

 

Rin gets up from in front of the air conditioner, and sits down on his bed, picking up a slice of buttered toast. Taking a small bite, he looks over at Yukio that’s occupied with his own breakfast. “So four eyes what are you going to do today when I’m gone?” He asks in between bites.

 

Yukio looks up from swallowing a bite of scrambled eggs, and over at Rin. “Probably just stay here again, or go out to the beach.” He takes a sip of his drink “Why do you ask?”

 

Run tries to wrack his brain for an answer, as he picks at the toast to occupy his time “Oh um, I would have thought you would have wanted to chat with the snake lady some more is all.”

 

Yukio shakes his head “No, even if I did, I can’t she’s busy on a mission right now.” He puts his drink down to face Rin completely “Why did you want to know anyway?”

 

“No reason, I just thought you two would make a cute couple.” The young demon mumbles out, finishing his toast off, and picking up his glass of orange juice to drink. Rin finishes his drink in record time, and stands up from the bed. “Well I should be going.”

 

“Take the sword with you Rin, I won’t be able to watch it today.” Yukio chimes in as Rin goes over to the dresser, to check to see if he looked decent enough to be off.

 

The young demon listens to his brother grabbing the strap of the red case and slings it over his shoulder, waving goodbye to Yukio “I’ll be back later into the evening, see you until then bro.”

 

Yukio doesn’t bother to wave back as he finishes his own small breakfast, and standing up to throw away the trash. He looks over at Rin’s tray to see only the toast was eaten off the tray, he scowls at the food wasted this morning. If ukobok was here he would be chewing Rin’s ear off for wasting food like this.

* * *

 

Daikoku sets another tray on the counter, as Rin starts to arrange the little triangle sandwiches on the tray in a fashionably order. They already have done three other trays of different sandwiches for the picnic, wrapped and ready to go.

 

It’s already 9:30 a.m., and they have to be leaving soon for the sakura tree. Yato, and Hiyori went ahead to help set everything up, and that just left Yukine behind to help carry the things to Daikoku’s vehicle for delivery. Of course Kofuku wouldn’t be helping, because if anyone wanted food they wouldn’t be getting it if it fell in that girls hands.

 

For the most part they were ready to go, and all they had to do was load it into the back of the vehicle. Rin finishes arranging the sandwiches and starts to plastic wrap the whole tray, he stands back when he’s finished to admire his work.

 

Wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand Rin’s proud of the work he’s done. Daikoku appreciated the help, most of the time whenever the gods did little outings like this in the past, the burden of the food was put on his shoulders.

 

“You know kid I might just have to keep you around whenever school comes rolling back around.” The older shinki jokes, lighting a cigarette.

 

Rin smiles at the older man, “I would love to, but that isn’t going to fly with the school.” He brushes the crumbs off of his shirt, and goes to get a broom from a closet in the kitchen.

 

Daikoku turns into the entrance of the living area “Hey Yukine, can you lend us a hand real quick?”

 

Yukine gets up, putting the magazine he was reading on the table, and walks over to Daikoku a small smile appearing on his face “Sure thing. What do you need help with?” He asks stepping into the kitchen, and looking around.

 

Daikoku turns to Rin “Hey Rin get the stuff together, were loading it up in the truck.” He turns back to Yukine “You wouldn’t mind giving the kitchen a quick sweeping?”

 

Yukine shakes his head “No, not at all.”

 

Rin hands the broom over to the younger shinki, as Yukine starts to sweep the kitchen humming lightly. Rin approaches the counter, opening the fridge. “This is a lot of food, are you sure were going to have enough?” Rin asks Daikoku, looking at the assortment of food piled up in the fridge.

 

Daikoku shakes his head “Yeah, believe it or not but the others consume more alcohol than food during these little outings. Especially Yato, Bishamon, and my lady.” He reaches into the fridge and pulls out some food to load into the truck.

 

“Do they at least eat something first, you know so they don’t get sick from just drinking booze all day?” Rin asks, as he closes the fridge door with his hip, as his arms are full of food.

 

Daikoku shakes his head, hitting the keypad unlocking and opening the back door, where two coolers are set in the back. Assorting the food so it doesn’t squish, the older shinki replies “Yeah I wouldn’t worry about them so much, Yato can eat all day nonstop it seems, and he can still be hungry.”

 

“Whoa are you serious?” Rin can’t believe that, that someone could eat like that all day and still be hungry afterwards. He thought he was bad when he’s hungry, he didn’t know anyone could compare to it, but apparently someone can. Whenever he gets the chance to tell Bon this, his boyfriend would be calling him a liar.

 

Eventually they get everything in the vehicle, and they set off to the Sakura tree for the picnic.

******************************************

The site is just beautiful, nothing like Rin’s ever seen before. Pink flowers flutter to the ground in a haze of beauty, and the tree itself was the star of the show. The center piece that caught everyone's attention the first second everyone stepped into the room.

 

A giant blanket is set on the ground, and everyone is sitting down enjoying each others company. Clinking glasses together like they were making an important toast to one another, and the laughter is contagious it would make the most depressed person in the world crack a genuine smile.

 

They have wooden picnic tables set off to the side, with all kinds of finger foods arranged on the table, covered of course, and a giant coolers holding drinks inside of them, down on the ground. The breeze blows gently, rustling the hair atop of Rin’s head as he sits beside Yato, and Hiyori.

 

Yukine is off talking to some other regalia about something, at least he’s enjoying his time together with them. He can see the younger one gape at something another shinki says before slumping over, and mumbling something out.

 

“Are you enjoying yourself Rin?” He hears Hiyori ask, and he takes his sight away from Yukine to focus on the girl.

 

Rin nods his head, cracking a smile “Yeah I am. I wish that some of my friends were here, but some had part time jobs, while others are visiting family.” Picking up a bacon wrapped avocado slice he throws it into his mouth, as a burst of flavors melds together on his tongue.

 

Hiyori hums in acknowledgement “I know what you mean, a couple of my friends are visiting family this summer, and one is working a part time job. I’m sure wherever they are, there having fun right now regardless of the situation there in.” She picks up a box, opening it up to show what looked like tiny hot dogs cut up to look like hands.

 

Rin raises an eye “What are those supposed to be?”

 

“Tomoe fingers.” She replies with a smile, pushing the box towards him. “Do you want to try one?”

 

It couldn’t hurt to try one, with a shrug he thinks _‘What the hell, they might be good.’,_ and picks one up popping it into his mouth. His eyes widen a bit at how good it tastes, taking another one from the box to eat.

 

With a victorious smile Hiyori turns to Yato “See Yato someone likes them.”

 

Yato just huffs “Probably cause he doesn’t know what Tomoe fingers actually are. He probably has no clue who Tomoe is either, which would be a good thing.” The god says, proceeding to pour himself another cup of wine.

 

Hiyori just shrugs “Doesn’t matter to me, at least he’s enjoying them.” She sips at her drink, looking around. “It sure is nice today isn’t it Yato?”

 

He turns to her with a light smile “Sure is. At least I don’t have to sit near the psycho bitch today.”

 

Rin takes the now empty box and hands it back to Hiyori “Those were delicious! I’d love another box some time.” He wasn’t lying when he said that, he truly wanted another box of those things, what was it again? Tomoe fingers, tomoe something he knows.

 

“Sure thing I’ll be sure to make some more whenever I get home today. I’m glad you enjoyed them!” The two of them laugh, as Kofuku stumbles over to the trio in a drunken stupor.

* * *

 

Yukio walks along a path silently on his way to the beach, or a quiet place to sit down and read a book when he hears people shouting, laughing and talking nearby. He looks around for anyone, and sees a large group of people underneath a large Sakura tree.

 

He was fixing to dismiss them, but when his eyes landed on someone in particular, and he decides to go down and say hi. _‘What’s Rin doing here, I thought he told me that he was going to just hang out with Yato’s group today?’_ The younger brother thinks, _‘Maybe he was but then they were invited to this.’_

 

As he gets closer no one seems to have noticed him, most of them looking to be drunk. Why was Rin hanging out with people like this, when Rin knew how he felt about this kind of thing?

 

He finally spots Rin with his back turned to Yukio laughing at something someone said,and he continues to walk towards him.

 

“Oh my god but you looked so cool with a cigarette in between your lips at that party Rin!” A pink haired girl blurts out, clearly drunk out of her mind, cheeks red from the alcohol consumed.

 

He stops in his tracks as he hears his bag fall to the ground with a _thump_ as it slipped through his fingers in shock. That gets everyone's attention as they turn to the source of the noise, Rin’s eyes blow out of there sockets when he sets his eyes on his younger brother.

 

“Yukio how long were you there?!” Rin squeals out.

 

From behind Rin, Yato yells out “Dammit Kofuku, why did you say that?!”

 

The tension is so thick you could try slicing it with a knife, and you would break the knife attempting to cut through it. Yukio’s eyes are cold, dark, and dangerous as he bores holes into Rin.

 

“What did you say?” He mumbles out with venom in his tone. The sound of something breaking and shattering into a million pieces is heard, as the younger brother finally snaps right then and there.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yukio finally snapped, what will happen in the next chapter? Stay tune until next time, and I'll try to not take so long long updating next time!


	15. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of Kofuku's outburst comes to light, and an arguement ensues. Things that aren't meant to be said are said, and Bon makes a surprise visit to the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok I know this stories long overdue for an update. I'm sorry for making people wait so long for another chapter, but some of my inspiration for this story went out the window, but then a few days ago I got news that got me back in the spirit for finishing this chapter I had half written before my lost inspiration. 
> 
> I know it's been several chapters back but a few people commented that they would like it if Bon showed up in person, and that's exactly what I did! As for the news I got that lifted my spirits, is for anyone following the manga, it's coming back after 14 months on hiatus!
> 
> In June or July of this year the manga is going to start back up, and if your anything like I was on chapter 74 at the end, you've been on the edge of your seat of what would occur in chapter 75. Ok enough of my rambling I'll let you get on with the chapter. XD

Rin stands up from the picnic grounds shocked that Yukio is standing right in front of him. Words he’s meaning to say stick to the back of his throat, as he can’t unclog them from his windpipe. The tension is so thick, it makes the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

 

The expression on Yukio’s face is unrecognizable to say in the least, to say it was hard to read what the other thinking, and at this moment it was even harder to read. Ever since Kofuku uttered what he did at the party, the younger brother hasn’t said one word.

 

Rin decides to speak up, sweat building up on his back “Um Yukio are you ok?” He has to know how dead he was, how bad he would suffer before his time came.

 

Yukio says nothing, his glasses gleaming in the light of the sun, and his mouth set in a thin line. His frame is shaking slightly, his arms hanging at his side.

 

From behind Rin, he can hear Yato murmur “I think he’s broken.” Damn does the god have to make the situation worse than it already is. It was all Kofuku’s fault, if she wasn’t drunk out of her mind, she wouldn’t have uttered such a thing. Especially things that happened at the party.

 

Although Yato did have a point, did Yukio finally crack? He looked the part, sort of, so maybe he did crack. He backs up, tail twitching nervously under his shirt, wanting to be as far away from the younger brother whenever he blew a stack.

 

The younger one makes everyone jump with anticipation as he leans down to pick up the bag he had dropped. All eyes follow his movements, prepared to expect the unexpected, in case the younger brother decided to go on a murdering spree.

 

Yukio does the most unexpected thing Rin imagined he would do, he adjusted his glasses, and starts to walk back up the hill stiffly. Rin exchanges glances with everyone before running to catch up with the younger brother.

 

“Yukio wait up, I can explain!” Rin yells out catching ahold of the others shirt sleeve. Yukio doesn’t even turn to look at him, but Rin can feel him shaking from the shirt sleeve.

 

“Is it true?” Yukio asks lowly.

 

“Is what true?” Rin asks, knowing what the other is asking, but decides to play dumb.

 

At the split second the other whips around, releasing Rin’s hold on his shirt sleeve. His eyes are dangerously dark, as he glares at the older brother “You know damn well what I’m talking about!” A fist comes his way, but Rin easily dodges it. “Quite playing dumb, and give me the truth!”

 

“I…” Rin starts to say, but he can’t find the right words to start his explanation. He doesn’t know what to say now that some of the truth has come out, he doesn’t want Yukio to know any of it. Although it’s to late for that, all because of one stupid slip-up.

 

“Well, answer me!” The younger brother yells out, grabbing the front of his brothers shirt, and shaking him in anger. “I want to know the truth, and all of the truth!”

 

“I can’t.” Rin murmurs, hanging his head, avoiding the lingering eyes of his brother. His feet barely touching the ground, by how hard of a grip the younger has on him. He can barely get another word out before he’s thrown harshly to the ground, Yukio clenching his fists in a full blown rage.

 

“You know when dad told me to look after you, he wanted what was best for you. All you’ve done is do the opposite, do you even care about him, about your own health?!” Yukio yells out, angry beyond recognition.

 

 _‘That’s it, he’s hit my last nerve!’_ The young demon thinks, as he stands up, getting in his brothers face. “You know, have you ever thought about what I want to do, instead of you always thinking what’s best for me? I am getting sick of it, everyone wanting to control everything I do or say!”

 

“Oh you want to talk, I’m just doing what is best for you. You are the most immature person to ever walk this earth, you don’t even see that I’m trying to protect you!” Yukio yells out, all the rage of the situation pouring out of his mouth, he nearly can’t stop it from spewing out.

 

“Now your going to tell me the whole truth, right here and now!” The younger one growls out. Looming over Rin, a dark aura around his figure.

 

“I don’t have to do what you say, I don’t have to listen to a word you have to say.” The demon growls out, pushing his way past Yukio. Anger fills his heart, blood boiling through his veins at the nerve his younger brother has. Who does he think he is, overseeing his life, always breathing over his shoulder.

 

From the start what did it matter if Yukio knew what he did with his time or not. A hand yanks him back harshly, nearly knocking him off balance.

 

“The hell you do! You don’t walk away from me, and think that your the boss!” The younger brother shouts out, a sneer on his face. Yukio raises his fist once again, but Rin is faster as he panics.

 

A plume of blue flames sparks up between the two siblings, before disappearing as quickly as they came. Everything is silent between the two siblings that are gazing at each other to shocked for words.

 

Rin can hear footsteps on the grass quickly approaching the two of them. Yukio continues to look down at him, the anger from before slowly melting from his face, to form a near unrecognizable face.

 

Rin didn’t mean for his flames to come out, he didn’t want them to come out. Especially in front of his new friends, and that’s exactly what happened. He realizes that the anger has been snubbed out by a mix of shock and confusion. When Yukio raised his fist to hit him, he panicked, and in a split second they came out.

 

“What in the hell was that blue light?” Yato asks from behind the siblings. Yukine and Hiyori standing close to Yato, wondering the same thing.

 

Rin looks away from his younger sibling as Yukio lets go of Rins shirt, he doesn’t look away from the spot on the ground to meet the eyes of the people he’s come to enjoy being around. It was bad enough when his tail was revealed to them, but this time he doesn’t want to tell them that he lied about his father.

 

By the reaction of the cram school student whenever he first fought Amaimon, he never wants to feel that resentment, that abandonment that he felt when they rejected him from the group.

 

Tears come to his eyes when he feels someone put there hand on his arm gently. His hands clench into fists, as he’s turned around to face the Yato god. He doesn’t dare look at them just yet, he doesn’t want to see that same look again, the look that labeled him as a monster.

 

“Rin what was that light?” Yato repeats, worried about the boy in front of him. Not knowing why the young demon wasn’t looking at him anymore, why he was shivering like it was winter.

 

Yato looks up from Rin to Yukio, wanting to know the answer. “Well anyone going to answer me!” He yells out gaining the younger brothers attention.

 

Yukio’s face hardens as he _tchs_ turning around to walk the other direction. “It’s none of your damn business.” Before he leaves he turns his body to face Rin a bit. “Don’t bother coming back to the hotel room we share, once I go back, I’m getting a separate room from you.” Yukio grounds out, finally turning his back to them, and walking away.

 

Rin is shaking, tears threatening to fall from his cheeks. A sob escapes his lips, as Yukine hands him his stuff. Slinging it over his shoulder he turns away from Yato. Kofuku that feels bad walks up to the group.

 

“I’m sorry Rinny, I didn’t mean to spill the truth.” She whines out, Daikoku at her side resting a hand on her head. Seeing the two sibling fight put her heart in a bad place, she didn’t mean to blurt that out, honestly she didn’t.

 

Rin doesn’t say anything as he starts walking the opposite way Yukio did silently. He needs to get away from everyone before the damn threatens to spill, because he knows he’s not going to last very long.

 

“Rinny…” Kofuku mumbles out, as something in Rin snaps.

 

He turns to her the tears finally deciding to come free. “Haven’t you done enough damage! Why can’t you leave me alone, and one more thing! Quit calling me Rinny, I hate that nickname, I hate you!” He doesn’t wait to see her reaction, as he turns on his heels and runs away.

 

He knows he’s going to regret saying that, that he’s going to feel guilty for saying those terrible things to Kofuku. Who knew that a few words could diffuse a situation so quickly, could break people’s hearts.

 

He should have told Yukio from the start, should have been honest with him. Something was keeping him from doing that though, a fear in his heart of what his brother would do to him. Point a gun in his face, punch him, yell at him, and call him a monster, and as much as he wishes that none of those things have ever occured. He knew that every one of those things occured in the past.

 

Yukio did point a gun in his face, Yukio did punch him, the same with calling him a monster to an extent and yelling at him plenty of times. Running out of breath he stops near a train station, and sits down watching people get on and off the train. Sniffling the whole way, hugging his knees to his chest.

 

“Rin what are you doing here?” He hears a familiar voice ask from beside him. Thinking that it’s Yato  he raises his head to give the other a piece of his mind, but stops in his tracks when he sees the last person he would expect to be out here.

 

Bon is wearing summer clothes with a light windbreaker on his frame, he looks the same as the last time he saw the other. He has a bag slung over his shoulder, as he raises an eye.

 

Rin gasps out in shock not expecting to see the other until the start of the school year. “What are you doing here, I thought you had work to do?”

 

Bon rubs the back of his head nervously, a smile gracing his lips “Well my folks cut me some slack, they saw how much we missed each other, and they paid for me to come here. I wanted to surprise you Rin, that’s why I never contacted you.” He then catches the red stains on his boyfriend's cheeks.

 

He quickly walks over Rin, sitting beside him. Worry worming it’s way into his heart “Why are you crying, did something happen?”

 

Rin shakes his head knowing lying isn’t going to help, and decides to tell the truth. He spills everything, tears trickling down his cheeks, as Bon hugs the other, giving him comfort as the young demon pours his heart out.

 

When Rin is finished does he rest his head against bons chest “I don’t know what to do. Yukio doesn’t want to see my face anymore, and I’ve ruined my chances with my new friends!” Rin cries out.

 

Bon hugs the other tightly, not knowing what else to do. “I’m sure if you would just have a heart to heart conversation with Yukio he would understand. As for the other stuff, an apology is in order don’t you think?”

 

Rin nods not lifting his face out of his boyfriends chest just yet, missing the warmth of his body after all this time. “What if that doesn’t work, what if none of them doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore?”

 

“Hey, hey now don’t look at the negative things. This isn’t the Rin I know, the Rin I fell in love with. I’m sure they’ll understand, and if it doesn’t work out, you always have me won’t you?” Bon mutters out lowly, smiling warmly even though the other can’t see it right now.

 

A small laugh comes from Bon’s throat “Stop crying Rin or I’ll have to start calling you princess now.” He teases out, as Rin pops his head up gaping at the other.

 

“Your the princess! I’m your knight in shining armour!” Rin sputters out, face becoming beat red.

 

“Are you sure about that now?” Bon asks back, as another spurt of laughter erupts from his throat. He doesn’t like seeing Rin all sad like this, that’s why he decided that he was going to warm his little demons heart if only for a short while.

 

Rin crosses his arms. a small pout on his face “I’m sure, after all I’m the one who rescued you from the impure king! You passed out not long after the barrier broke.”

 

“Sure, sure whatever you say.” Bon says rolling his eyes. He then gets an idea, as he turns to Rin happily “Hey do you want to go get a bite to eat, I’m starving you know?”

 

Rin shakes his head standing up “Yeah, did you find a place to eat while you were on the train?” It was true Rin was as hungry as Bon since he never got to eat very much before Yukio showed up. He didn’t want to think about that right now, for now he would enjoy his time with his boyfriend that made a special trip just for him.

 

They both stand up, as Bon answers the young demon “Actually yeah I got directions from a older lady on the train that’s from around here. She suggested a nice cafe nearby, it’s the perfect place to get something affordable.” He takes Rins hand in his “Come on I’ll show you where it’s at.”

 

Rin follows his loving boyfriend, knowing for now he’ll enjoy himself, but later was another story to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to get the next chapter out, I promise that there will be some RinxBon fluff coming around the corner. Sorry the chapters short, well short in my standards. Til next time! ^_^


	16. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Bon spend some time together, as everyone else comes to there senses. Meaning on both ends an apology is in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been over a month since the last update, but I'm here now. As promised here is Rin and Bon fluff!  
> Hope you enjoy!

In a small cafe, the strong smell of coffee and tea greets Rin and Bon as they enter the small establishment. The theme is modern, the walls a light burgundy color, as the menu stands out in front of the two boys. Bon taps Rin on the shoulder, waving over to a table by the window in the back, and they walk silently to the table just as a waitress walks up to there table.

 

A sweet smile is on her face as she takes a out a pad and pen “Welcome to Itchiba’s cafe, what would you like to order?”

 

Bon smiles up at the young lady “I would like a small black coffee with a slice of apple pie please.” He turns to Rin that’s gazing at the menu “Are you ready to order yet Rin?”

 

Rin pops his head up to look at his boyfriend, nodding his head. He turns to the waitress “Um I’ll take a small hot chocolate with a ham, egg, and cheese croissant.”

 

The waitress writes the orders down before ripping it off the pad and heading to the kitchen. Rin looks around from the window back to the menu. He doesn’t know what to say now that Bon was in the flesh right now, it was like the words he wanted to say died instantly on his tongue. He knows his lies got him in the shit he’s in right now, but he’s torn on what the right thing would be to do at the same time.

 

“So...what kind of things can you do in this city?” Bon asks breaking the silence, tapping his fingers lightly on the table top.

 

Rin takes a glance at Bon, before looking away and out the window. He props his head on the palm of his hand. “Well you know, you can go to the beach, walk around, and view the sakura trees.” Rin replies, a sense of awkwardness filling the air.

 

“That sounds fun, should we go out and do something tomorrow?” Bon asks back, looking out the same window.

 

Rin looks at him, a light blush coming to his face “Um yeah we can do that. It’s just that I don’t want to go back to the hotel is all.” He says guilt starting to bubble up in his chest. He doesn’t know what he’ll say to Yukio when he does return to the hotel room to get his stuff out of the room.

 

Bon sees the look in his eye, and sighs into himself. Knowing that would pop back up in Rin’s head sooner or later. Rin was always one to dwell on things even when the situation occured way past that time, and it was long past gone. Scraping a hand through his hair he speaks up “Well if that’s the case, we can always head on over to the small hotel I picked out.”

 

The young demon snaps his head back to Bon in surprise “Are you sure? What about clothes?”

 

Bon laughs lightly at the cute face of his boyfriend, Rin always had the cutest expressions whenever he was embarrassed or surprised. “Yeah you can borrow some of my clothes. We can get room service, and watch a movie together. Maybe call Shima or Konekomaru, those two would love to hear about our summer.”

 

Rin smiles lightly, reaching out to take Bon’s hand giving it a light squeeze “I would love that! Oh man how has those two been doing? The only thing I see of them are when I scroll through facebook, and instagram. Although I know Izumo and Paku are at a summer park this summer staying with Paku’s family. Shiemi is helping her mother back at the shop, and the snake lady is stuck on patrol back at the academy.”

 

Bon nods, taking out his phone to show Rin some pictures he was sent. Rin does the same only to find on the screen 6 new messages from Yukio. All were calls but since he’s can’t face or even think to talk to his younger brother just yet he ignores the messages. Turning his phone on silent he puts it back in his pocket.

 

“Aw here they are!” He hears Bon exclaim, as he looks at the phone that was directed at him. He sees multiple pictures of Shima giving his brother a wet willy, to the older brother retaliating by shoving Shima into his armpits. There are a few of Konekomaru taking selfies with some of the older monks and a few other people he doesn’t recognize.

 

“Oh man those are good!” Rin says taking the phone and scrolling through the photo’s. He comes upon a few videos dubbed as Shima’s nighty time, but he decides to watch those with Bon later on in the hotel room.

 

“I know right!” The brown haired boy exclaims enjoying the many faces of Rin, as his phone is handed back to him. Locking the screen and turning it off he looks up in time for the waitress to come with both of there orders. “Well let’s eat and then we can get going.”

 

Rin looks at Bon confused the sandwich in his hand fixing to take a bite. “What do you mean by that? Where are we going?”

 

Bon pats him on the hand a small smile on his face “You’ll see when we get there. It’s a surprise, and I’m not going to ruin it.” With those words said he goes to eating his slice of apple pie. The warm apple taste fills his mouth on the first bite, it’s so good!

 

The blue haired demon pouts, he likes surprises but at the same time he hates them too. Deciding he’s only going to get the surprise faster he digs through his food like a starving dog, and then goes to his cooled off hot chocolate.

* * *

 

It’s near nighttime when Rin and Bon get done with the surprise which ended up being a round of paintball, following an arcade, and laser tag. They had tons of fun competing against each other, and even sometimes teaming up.

 

They hold hands as they walk through a park to the hotel Bon’s booked is at. Rin laughs lightly, resting his head on the others shoulder looking through the trees. “Thank you for today, it helped to take my mind off of things.”

 

The taller male just nods, a smiling adorning his own face “Your welcome, anything to help my sad boyfriend. I can’t stand to see you all sad and sulking like you were.” He squeezes the others hand lightly telling him the unspoken message that he’s always there for the other.

 

Rin squeezes it back as there almost to the hotel. He looks at it, it’s not as nice as the other one, but it’s smaller and more secluded, perfect for some alone time with Bon. They take no time getting settled in, taking showers, and ordering some room service.

 

As Bon is in the bathroom getting changed into his night clothes, Rin pulls out his phone to look at it. To no surprise there’s even more messages than before, more from Yukio and some from Yato and Hiyori.

 

He sighs putting down the device facedown on the bedside table, yet still on silent mode. His sword, along with his small bag of stuff he brought to the picnic earlier is in the corner of the room. He’s already changed into his night clothes, as he leans back into the pillows and turning on the tv.

* * *

 

Yato looks at his phone waiting for Rin to reply to a message, he’s sent several of them already, but the boy hasn’t even answered one yet. Ever since he ran off after yelling at Kofuku, they decided to go back to the picnic and let him cool off.

 

Of course he never did come back or even contact someone. Yato could see why Rin wanted to keep the contents of the party from his brother, but at the same time the boy should have been truthful. Kofuku understood what she said was wrong, and didn’t really take Rin’s words to her to heart. She did want to apologize though, that’s why Yato’s been trying to get ahold of the boy.

 

Hiyori’s been sending him messages and calling him as well, but when it got to late she had no choice but to go back home. Now the god sits at the living room table, as Diakoku sets the table for dinner.

 

The older shinki looks at Yato “Has he answered any of your messages yet?”

 

Yato shakes his head, putting the phone in his pocket with a sigh “No nothing. I would go out and look for him but I have no idea where he’s at right now.” The situation was just getting less and less hopeful.

 

It was then they heard a knock at the front door of the house, Yato gets up hoping that it’s Rin, but when it’s slid open his hope drains away.

 

Yukio the younger brother is standing there breathing lightly, he looks around more calm than Yato’s seen him before. “Uh yeah what do you want?” The god asks awkwardly, still standing in the doorway.

 

He looks up at the god “Is my brother here?”

 

Yato stands up motioning for him to come into the house, he closes the door behind him walking back to the table. “No he’s not here. He ran from the picnic not long after you did, and we haven’t heard or seen of him since.” He looks back up at the younger brother boredly “I would of thought he was back at the hotel, in a seperate room from you.”

 

Yukio looks ashamed at that statement as he sinks to the ground “No I didn’t mean that, I was just angry at the time. I got back to the room only to find his things still there in the room, so I waited and waited for him to come back but he never did.” Yukio feels terrible for saying all those things to his brother, he didn’t mean what he said, he’s worried about where Rin is right now.

 

Yato sighs “Rin probably thought you were serious, and decided to not come back. Although I’ve left him a ton of messages, so has Hiyori but to no avail, he hasn’t answered back.” He looks Yukio “I’m sure you’ve done the same.”

 

“Yes, every call just goes to voicemail, and every text message goes unanswered. I can’t sleep tonight not knowing where he is.” Yukio says, looking at the floor, a wave of guilt washing over him.

 

“I can tell your really worried for him, but if you want to know the truth. He knows what we are, and we know what he is. Although he told us he never knew who his real father was, he said that his real father was a demon but he didn’t know who he was.” Yato exclaims as Yukio looks at him shocked.

 

“When did this happen?” The younger one asks.

 

Yato just glances at the wall “At the party. As for the cigarette it’s not his fault, I kind of forced him to try one as a dare. He was hesitant to try it saying that he’ll be murdered if Yukio finds out, but he eventually caved in. We don’t care if he’s half demon, were not perfect beings ourselves you know?” The god says sincerely, a hardly noticeable smile on his face.

 

Yukio looks back down at the floor, he knows he should have let Rin explain himself before he decided to blow up on the older sibling. Now that he’s said all that horrible stuff in the others face, he didn’t know if Rin would come back. If it was him in Rin’s shoes he would have done the same thing, hell he keeps secrets from Rin all the time and never utters a word of it to him.

 

He should back off and let Rin live life the way he wants to, not by the strict rules that he set for the older one. Yukio completely understands how Rin would be feeling right now, after all he himself wasn’t truthful, hasn’t always made the right decisions, so why couldn’t Rin do the same?

 

Yukio doesn’t want to go back to an empty room, not without Rin in the bed beside him. He looks up at Yato once again “If it’s alright with the owners of the house, could I stay here tonight?”

 

Kofuku comes out of the kitchen hearing the whole conversation, she nods her head “Yes you can. Were all worried for Rin after all.”

 

He bows to her “Thank you miss!”  

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks until next time! The next chapter will be out whenever I can get to it, but it's going to have confrontations, and angst set in it.  
> Bye, bye!


	17. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Bon go somewhere special, as Bon gets a call from Yukio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry I haven't updated in what seems like forever! I'm back now, its just I've been to busy to update any of my stories these past few months. I just got started typing this chapter a couple of days ago, and got it done tonight. Hope you enjoy, and again I'm sorry for not updating sooner.
> 
> (On a side note:I made it easy to tell what was an actual chapter, and what wasn't a chapter in the chapter index.)

The next morning rolls through before anyone knew it, and in the hotel room where Rin and Bon resides, Rin is shaken awake by his lover as the sunlight shines through the soft white curtains. The open window letting in some fresh air by Bon himself as he has a towel around his own neck, water dripping from his slightly wet hair. A goofy smile plays across Bons lips by pecking Rin on the forehead. “Wakey, wakey it’s time to get up my little demon.” The brunette coos out as he straightens back up his hands on his hips.

 

A small, but cute groan passes from Rin’s throat, and he gets up from the bed with a pop of his back. Yawning he smiles up at Bon, his toothy grin making the butterflies in Bon’s stomach flutter. A small blush spreads across the taller boys face as he pats Rin on the head before moving over to the bedside table to pick up his phone. “You should get up, I have some things planned for the two of us today.” Bon says unlocking his phone.

 

“Oh! What is it?”Rin asks instantly excited as he throws the covers off his legs to stand beside Bon. He starts to hop beside the other an excited look plastered across his face. “What is it? Come on and tell me already Bon-Bon!” He pleads the other, his hands grabbing a handful of the others shirt and rocking him back an forth.

 

Laughing Bon turns to his little demon with a small chuckle “I swear you're like a kid in the candy store whenever I announce something like that!” It’s when Rin breaks out his puppy dog eyes that Bon has to look away “Aw come on Rin you know I can’t resist those eyes.” A playful look is seen on his face as he tries to resist the power of those twinkling demon eyes.

 

“Hey I can’t help it Bon, I have to know what we're going to do.” The demon squeaks out happily. His face lights up then “Oh are we going to go to a hotsprings? Or how about a game center!” He asks with unbound joy, that smile that Bon has always loved glued to the others face.

 

Sighing he turns to the other as he locks his phone “Ok, ok you got me Rin-rin.” Bon says as he walks to his bag and digging through it for something. “I’ll tell only because they only have this in this city. I saved a lot of money from working for my parents, and when I left they gave me an extra cash bonus, so I was thinking of taking you somewhere special today. Of course I’ve never been to this place myself either so it’ll be a new experience and treat for us both.” He explains with a smile as his hands wrap around what he was looking for in his bag. Being quick he pulls them from his bag, and shows them to Rin.

 

Rin takes the two tickets from Bon as he reads the title “Capypa Land. What’s a Capypa?” He looks closer to the image of what looks like a tan mole with black beaded eyes, and red overalls. “Is this thing supposed to be a Capypa?” He asks the other as he gazes back up to his lover.

 

Bon shrugs his shoulders “Not sure exactly, but I heard a lot of people talking about this place while on the train ride to this city. I asked them what it was, and they said was an amusement park filled with the hopes and dreams of people.” He nudges Rin with a smirk “Since you got excited about a tower, I thought you would love to check this place out.”

 

Rin hands the tickets back to Bon as he pouts up at the brunette “Hey Kyoto tower was awesome! It had a bathhouse and everything, I don’t see how you didn’t enjoy going up into it.”

 

“I did enjoy it but you were the only one to enjoy it as much as you did. Everyone else wanted to check out their own thing, but no you were loyal to that tower from the very first step in Kyoto.” A laugh escapes Bon’s throat as Rin pokes the other in his ribs. Wiping a lone tear from the corner of his eye he slides his arm around Rin’s shoulder. “Ok I’ll stop!” He checks his phone once more “Go take a shower, while I go get us some breakfast.” Bon tells him as he slips his phone back into his pocket. As his hand wraps around the door handle he turns back to Rin “Oh you’ve got to check out facebook, Shima put up some good stuff last night.”

 

Rin shakes his head “I will.” With that said Bon is out of the room and down the hallway. With Bon out of the room the high spirits drop from Rin’s body, as he drops to the bed once again. He used to love being on his phone, but since all this mess recently he didn’t feel like picking up that phone anymore. With a heavy sigh he reaches over to check his phone since he put it down last night. Unlocking the phone he’s instantly bombarded with a ton of messages and missed calls. Many from Yato, Hiyori, or Yukio.

 

Swiping those to the sides he goes to Facebook and goes to Shima’s page to check out what he has on his timeline. The picture of Shima flashing a charming smile pops up on the screen, and he swipes down to check out the posts. The first one he comes across is one of Shima’s brothers passed out on a futon with a unspeakable things drawn on his face. The caption is ‘ _Last night someone got shit faced! He’s going to be so mad when he wakes up! ^o^ *Wink* That’s if anyone ever tells him or he’s not to dense to find out himself!’_

 

Rin shakes his head at how much Shima was playing with fire with that post, and continues to scroll down seeing pictures of the night before where a big birthday celebration was being held. It looked like they had a lot of fun, of course even after everything that happened yesterday. When Bon showed up everything felt better, and Rin just swept all the bad stuff under the rug for the time being. Deciding to check everyone else's pages could wait til later,as he closes his phone and goes to take a shower.

 

Meanwhile downstairs in the lobby Bon is waiting in line to order breakfast when his phone rings in his pocket. Getting it out of his pocket he sees on the screen that it’s Yukio calling. ‘ _Could he be calling because of yesterday?’_ Bon thinks as he clicks the green button and puts the device up to his ear.

 

“Hello this is Bon speaking.” He says as Yukio sighs on the other end like he didn’t get much sleep the night before. “Oh Yukio I didn’t know it was you!” He lies as he continues “What did you call me for?”

 

A tired sigh is once again heard  through the phone “Bon, are you still on Kyoto?”

 

Not wanting to let Yukio know everything just yet he says “Yeah, I have the day off today though, so I’m just relaxing for the most part. Why?”

 

“Well it’s about Rin. Have you talked to him today or yesterday?” Yukio asks him with what seems like worry laced throughout his tone. “I know you talk to him everyday, but have you talked to him recently?”

 

He knows he’s going to feel bad about what he’s about to do, but for the sake of making Rin happy today he’ll do anything even lie to his own twin brother for Rin’s sake. “Yesterday I did, but I haven’t heard from him today at all. I’m supposed to take off work and come to that city you two are staying in to visit Rin in a few days. Why has something happened with him or what?” He asks the other, making sure to keep his own tone stable.

 

Another sigh is heard with a groan this time “Look me and him got into an argument yesterday and he ran off. He never came back to our hotel last night, nor has he came back this morning. I’m worried about him, and I’ve been trying to call and text him near nonstop since last night, but he’s not responding to them.” Bon swears he hears a cry from the other “I need to know if he’s alright. Listen Bon if he gets in contact with him, you can you have him call me or you call and tell me if he’s ok.”

 

Bon almost sighs, but holds back as he’s nearing the front of the line. “Yeah I will. There’s nothing much I can do all the way in Kyoto. I’m worried about him as well, so I’ll try to get in touch with him. Hope you can find him, but I got to go. I got to go pick up some stuff from the store for my parents, so I’ll talk to you later.”

 

“Ok I hope so too. I’ll be out and about today looking for him. Talk to you later hopefully. Bye.” Yukio finishes near whispering.

 

Bon nods his head “Bye.” The call goes dead as he pulls the phone from his ear and looks at the end call flashing across the screen. Clicking it off he closes his phone, slipping it back into his pocket as he gets to the front of the line and orders his and Rin’s food a couple minutes later. Telling them to have it sent to there room, he heads back upstairs to there room.

 

It only takes a few minutes but he makes it back to the room. Hearing the shower running he closes the door behind him silently, and tiptoes to the bedside table to his lovers phone. Knowing the demons password he unlocks the device and looks through the unread messages and missed calls. _‘No wonder Yukio sounded so worried. Rin hasn’t been answering any of these messages. Although I can’t blame him with how things went yesterday.’_ Bon thinks but is quick to shake his head _‘No I can’t start feeling guilty for lying to Yukio now, I already have the tickets ready. But what if Yukio sees us out in the city?’_ His thoughts are running wild as he closes Rin’s phone and lays it back down at the sound of the shower shutting off.

 

About 10 minutes later Rin walks out dressed and ready to go, his tail out wagging around. A smile breaks out across his face at the sight of Bon, and walks over to his boyfriend with a peck on the cheek. “Are you ready to go?” The demon asks cheekily.

 

Bon nods pecking him on the cheek back “Yeah once we eat our breakfast I’m all set. It’s going to be sent to the room, I ordered a light breakfast so we can indulge the park food later.” Rin sits across from him as he giggles at how out of control the others hair is “Rin you goof, you need to brush out that shaggy mane.” Picking up a brush he had used earlier he walks to the other and starts to brush his hair.

 

Rin sits there happily letting his boyfriend brush out his hair “Oh if my hair is a mane, what does that make yours?” He cocks his head as he looks to Bon playfully “A chickens nest perhaps.” Rin yelps then as Bon pulls a knot in his hair a bit to hard “Hey you trying to pull my hair out Bon!”

 

Bon just huffs not helping it as a smile cracks back over his face, and continues to brush the others hair. “Serves ya right for calling me a chickens nest.” With a small laugh he speaks up once again “Anyways you want to ride the rides first or what?”

 

Rin thinks for a minute “I don’t know. I guess we’ll have to see what kinds of stuff it’s got in store for us. Today is going to be a great day!” He cheers out as there breakfast get to the room. “Wow that didn’t take much time at all!” The demon says as he gets up to collect the twos breakfast.

 

“Well I didn’t order that much, plus they start cooking huge quantities of the breakfast items real early to get more meals out quicker.” Bon says as they dig into their meals.

 

Half an hour later there ready to go as the two lock the door behind them. Bon hoping to god that they aren’t seen today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was mostly fluff, but the next chapter will be some fun in beloved Capypa land! Will Rin and Bon have a fun day, and not be spotted by that Yato gang or Yukio? You'll find out in the next chapter! 
> 
> P.S.-Sorry its kind of short.
> 
> *IMPORTANT MESSAGE BELOW*  
> Also I may be doing another Voting Poll soon, so if any of you have any suggestions about how the next chapter should go, leave a comment below. I'll collect 3 or 4 suggestions to vote on, but if there isn't that many I'll make up scenarios to vote on. 
> 
> See ya til next time! XD

**Author's Note:**

> Just be patient, I have other works to work on, so this one like all the others will not have a set update schedule. I hope you enjoy this idea, kudo, and comment what you think okay? ^_^


End file.
